Exquisite Exhibitionism
by Ms.L0698706
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. WARNING: Slight BDSM, girl to girl pairing (yuri) G!P/g!p. You have been warned! Slow moving story. Gets better after chapter 1 haha! Favorite, follow, Review! only if you like it. (P.S. I never meant this to be so DIFFERENT.)
1. Chapter 1

**It's funny how I learned g!p a day ago after reading a frozen fanfic probably elsanna, and now here I am writing my own g!p.**

**I was amazed. Wait, isn't that weird? Well, maybe I am weird for finding g!p amazing, not that you are weird because you're reading this weird stuff.. Okaaay, I'm going to shut. up.**

**This is a lot of firsts for me. I'll ask your forgiveness in advance for grammatical errors and such. (I don't have a Beta) I was born a reader so writing is really hard for me haha! On normal occasions, I just took in informations, letting others do the research, and I'm just going to sit down on my leather couch with a coffee in my hand and be succumbed into the world of reading**...

**(second story (yorusoi) first g!p / I haven't finished my first one (yoruhara) but I was thinking about it)**

Being the sole heiress of Circa group of companies... (1) An international chain of five star casino hotels that was founded by her great 'still alive' grand father which originated in Sydney, Australia and at the present times sprung forth in Asia, Middle East, Europe, and Latin America and it's on its way to Africa. Well, if the heiress would do business the right way)) ...have its advantages and disadvantages. Those, are what Yoruichi Shihoin is very familiar of.

Sure, she have a sports car, an audi, and a motorbike. She have her own yacht, safe-houses which she usually called 'play-ground' and a helicopter. She studied in a university for higher-class-intellectual-somewhat-insane-people. All thanks to her families blood and sweat.

What's so special about her?  
>Besides all the wealth and wealth and wealth?<p>

Well she has got a nice ass, perfectly shaped boobs, not to mention those thighs! *Damn! You just want to f...

Oh? Sorry. I was carried away.

So to summarize. She has the money and the booty. Haha!

In addition to that. She have the attitude and she's pretty talented much to her grandfather's liking. She excels at every thing she puts her mind into. The sad thing is, managing a god damn chain of hotels doesn't piqued her interest..

Many kneeled upon her. It was such a shame, they should have just built a god damn shrine! Boys, girls, men, women, old, young, gays, transgenders, lesbians, bisexuals, frog princes... Name it! She probably have a lot more follower than Joan of Arc (wait who is joan of arc? Why her? Ugh nevermind! Just watched frozen weeks ago #Hangover)

So, what exactly is this sole heiress doing with her god damn life after just graduating from four years of hell?!

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

A gasp.

Followed by panting and heavy breathing.

The sound of skin slapping skin and bed creaking echoing through the night. Killing the once peaceful and serene silence.

"please"

"please what?"

"hmp.. Nghh..ah'"

"say it. You know I'm not the patient-type"

A whimper.

Golden irises met dark one's..

"please...let me.."

"Let you what?"

"make me.. please"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I can not understand you. You can not even form a simple sentence"

The girl squirmed underneath her, wanting more friction. Tugging the shackles around her wrists which are connected to the opposite side of the headboard unconsciously.

Yoruichi lifted her right hand to cup the girl's cheek lovingly

"Always the impatient one, aren't we?"

The girl groaned in pain. Eyes -teary, her left cheek -in pain..

"You never learn. Seriously. How many slaps do you intend to have?"

"So..sorry. Yo..your high..ness"

Black long locks spread albeit clumsily across the bed sheet.. The pale woman's body glisten with sweat and sex.

The moonlight peered through the half-opened balcony doors, gracing two tangled bodies in which the color seemed to contrast one another. Pale white and Brownish black. A creamer and a brown coffee if one must say.

"Alright. I'm going to fuck you now"

The girl gave a weak nod. Spreading her legs clumsily.  
>"please"<p>

Yoruichi straddled the girl. Her knees on the girl's side. Her 'precious gift' poking the girl's belly. She pushed her body forward, whispering god knows what to the other.

The girl bit her lip before nodding in understanding.

"Stay still..pet. You are not allowed to move. Unless if you don't want to come"

Yoruichi positioned herself in between the girl's parted legs. Gripping her shaft before positioning her hard tip on the girl's hot slick entrance.

Tatsuki bit her lip hard, preventing her throaty moan to escape.

Yoruichi smirked. "good girl"

She slammed her penis deep inside Tatsuki'.

The black haired girl let a moan slip out.

Yoruichi pulled out painfully slow. So slow tatsuki was gripping the bed sheets so hard. Her lower lip bleeding from the cut she made from biting too hard.

She can't move. Yoruichi told her to do so. Failure to comply will result to abolishment of climaxing.

She will be left out in the coldness of the bed sheets alone, panting so hard from the teasing and physical strain Yoruichi had left her. Not to mention sexually frustrated. It happened before and Tatsuki Arisawa, the 21 years old college student majoring in photography learned her lesson very well.

She can't speak or she will be slapped. Why do Yoruichi make this too damn hard? Argh! Sheesh! I'm having a headache...

She slammed inside of her once again.

Tatsuki..arched her back

"Nuh-uh" Yoruichi flicked her index finger in a reprimanding fashion

She pulled out quickly, earning a gasp from the writhing girl beneath her.

Yoruichi's eyes softens a bit upon seeing the blood from the girl's lower lip.

She cupped the girl's cheek placing a chaste kiss on the fresh wound.

Tatsuki's mind was clouded with lust. She feels light-headed, and empty without Yoruichi inside her. Her body aches for a release but she laid still. Unmoving not because she want to, she just can't move after all those goddamn heated session and teasing without releasing...

Holy mackerel.

This is what Yoruichi loved the most. Her pet laid still, unmoving, helpless, eyes not focused, clouded with lust, aching for a release, completely under her mercy.

She removed the shackles. It was useless, know that her pet can not even move.

Tatsuki tries to focus her vision to the caramel skinned goddess on top of her. Her eyes misty, her body pleading, her breaths comes in and out with shivers of anticipation. She was hypersensitive now. Her feels on fire, on drugs. She feels on Limbo. Like her mind was in a comatose state. Like dreaming.

Yoruichi went out of her lustful daze. She gripped the girl's legs and gently laid it above her shoulders, before slamming her infamous nine inch in her hot wet tight slick pussy.

Tatsuki sucked in a breath. Before it turns into moans and screams as Yoruichi thrusts in and out of her like a sexually frustrated dog. Pushing in and out in a fast-paced manner. Good thing Yoruichi's ed was pretty expensive and of high quality, standing still and unmoving even as Yoruichi pound harder and harder and deeper in every thrust.

"You can speak now" Yoruichi commanded

"Yoru...ah! Don't...stop! Please !"

Yoruichi pushes herself deeper and harder. The slapping sounds and moans, pretty much heard all over the fucking place.

Whatever, no one would dare say anything about it..

Yoruichi was so close. So close but she doesn't want to ruin this woman's first time.

Hell yeah! She was not that picky but there's something about virgins that stole her interest..

Tatsuki's walls clenched around her, tightly. She gripped the bedsheets around her. Preventing herself from touching her master.

Yoruichi groaned. Her balls tightening. She slowed her thrusts, making sure to aim the girl's sweet spot. She pulls out slowly before slamming her cock's full length in deep.

And Tatsuki screamed Yoruichi's name over and over on top of her lungs as she comes. Gripping the bedsheets so tight, her fingers felt numb.

Yoruichi comes seconds after the girl came down from her blissful high. Because well, Yoruichi is amaaaaazing!

Both are panting so hard from the pleasurable exhaustion. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and sex.

Yoruichi plopped down beside the girl.

"Since you have been such a good girl. I will let you stay here tonight" Yoruichi said before rolling her body away from the girl. Her back facing Tatsuki.

Tatsuki did not speak. She don't need to. After all, she's pretty sure Yoruichi won't be by her side when she wakes up.

It's all about sex. Just sex.

**A/N: so, what do you think? :) so far so good? Leave a REVIEW! it's free ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exquisite Exhibitionism CH2**

**Hope you do read the summary. 'Gets ****better after chapter 1 alright? I hope so haha! :) Let's do this!**

**Oh, and please do leave a review. ;)**

**BTW: CHARACTER THOUGHTS IN ****_ITALIC_**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Flight CX 150 Beijing bound to Narita please proceed to gate Seven. Thank you.

"Hey, sweetie. We're boarding now." A pale woman of 40 years old with black straightened bob cut hair wearing pants and white collared long sleeves with shades, nudged a younger version of hers with long wavy black hair.

"Go on mom I'm fine going back to Guangzhou. I never wanted to go back to Japan in the first place."

The woman rolled her eyes to her daughter. "Shaolin Feng. We talked about this a bazillion times"

"I know. I just wanted to remind you Ms. Natasha that this is against my liking."

"Don't worry. I'll let you go out with Neliel and your friends as long as you like. I'll drop your curfew, but of course you need to let me know where you are and that you're still alive" Her mom chuckled.

"Yeah right. By the way you forgot to remind me about our meeting with my soon-to-be father-in-law and his little fiends."

Natasha grimaced at the mention of her fiancée. Not that she doesn't like Ryuichi Satoshi. She's just not too comfortable to remarry at her current age, but duty calls. Her company needed this. No. It was more like, her board members needed this. She sighed.

They were know on their way to the boarding gates. Carrying their hand bags. Natasha was carrying a laptop bag with a shoulder bag. Well, Shaolin is carrying a yellow back pack. Typical 17 years old.

"Are you sure you're fine with meeting him? Last time I checked you're opposed to this whole ordeal."

Shaolin was silent in a moment. It was like she was searching for a reason why she would want to meet the man.

"Why not? I just don't want to be shocked at your wedding day when I found out that he looked like a frog or whatever."

Her mother laughed. "You hesitated before you answered. But I'll let that slide for now."

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Yoruichi decided to go back to her bed room after an hour or so of wasting time inside the play room.

She woke up seven in the morning sharp. Yes, she was not a morning person exempting the days in which she brought fuckpersons in.

The goddess doesn't want to give the good fucks a sense of false hope. She fucks you and then leaves. A cold one if you must say.

The Shihoin princess do not want to associate herself to anyone yet. I'm not saying that she's introverted because we both know that is far from the truth.

She just don't want to be in, deep. She enjoys her freedom because she was her own boss. That was it.

She need not for someone to boss her around. Asking questions like where she was and who she was with. And she can practically take care of herself.

She was on her way to her room when she hears shuffling on the Kitchen.

She silenced her foot steps. Her bare foot inching silently on the marble floor.

"God damn" She whispered. _Whoever this person was. It better be not Tatsuki or else..Wait!. No, no, no. She knows the rules. It was not her._

She balled her right fist. Her heart pounding fast, adrenaline rush. She bolted inside the doorless kitchen.

"Who the fuck..." Yoruichi's jaw dropped "What the hell Lisa?!"

"Good morning to you too. Princess"

Yoruichi unclenched her fist. She placed her left hand on her hip. "What are you doing here and why are you wearing a god damn high schooler uniform?!"

"Easy princess. Stop barraging me with your god damn questions"

"Answer me or I'll kick your ass out of my house"

"You would not dare"

"wouldn't I?"

"Shut. Up. Both of you, will ya?" The brash woman with no sense of fashion barge in.

Yoruichi look at Lisa then to Kuukaku and back. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What the hell were a fire cracker and a P.I. wearing a high school uniform doing in my humble abode?"

Lisa shrugged "Just passing bye to check if you're still alive and fucking"

Kuukaku run her fingers through her hair. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. '"cigarette break, see you later bitches" She walked out, a bottle of whiskey on her left hand.

Still alcoholic as ever. That girl needs a damned rehabilitation program. Who am I to judge? Being a CEO gives a lot of S.T.R.E.S.S.

"You could have told me that you're coming" Yoruichi rubbed her temples

"What's the good with that? We won't be able to see your girl toys"

"Are you still keeping tabs of the women I slept with?"

"Of course. That's my job Yoruichi"

"Good gods. Please just don't put CCTV surveillance inside my room again"

"Too late." Lisa rummaged her sling bag for her iphone.

"Here you go" She placed the iphone screen in front of Yoruichi's face. Skype was signed on.

**Video call from **

"Ah, Hello! Yoruichi-san! How are you? Pretty good right? That Arisawa kid is talented, not just in photography." The straw hut blonde guy smirked "Not to mention she has the cuuuurves! Those tits are fuckable. Puberty done right!"

"Kiiisuuukeeeeeeee! I'm going to make your death look like an accident!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Kuukaku Shiba** was Yoruichi's former nemesis. Oh, and she was the current CEO of Kilton Cruise Lines.

Way back in their college days, they pretty hate each other. Rivals at almost every thing. The school's populace were divided because of the damned boobies.

Then one day. They surprised the whole student body when they showed up to school together. Being too comfy and familiar, not leaving each other's side. Rumor has it that they were secretly lovers. And for Kuukaku and Yoruichi that's bullshit.

What really happened? No one knows.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Lisa Yadomaru**, simply Yoruichi's half-cousin. Private Investigator. Doesn't talk to much of her personal life. Oh, but she said she likes reading books. Especially romance in mature content. Trivia: her vision is perfectly 20/20. She said she wears glasses to repel horny young teen-age bitchy girls.

Damn! Who knew that there's a cock blocking glasses out there? You won't like it I'm suuuure. Why would you repel horny wet girls who wants to have a good time?

**XoXoXoXoXo**  
>Meanwhile in the Living Room<p>

Kuukaku Shiba is on her phone. A whiskey on her right hand, swirling the liquid in a familiar way.

"Cut the crap. Spill it"

(Remember the girl you fucked the other night?)

"Yeah, What about her?"

(She's just turning 17 tomorrow)

"are you fucking kidding me?"

(Nope. You fucked an underaged delinquent)

"That's god damned illegal"

(Yeah, right. But you don't know that she's underaged at that time)

"I know I know"

(I've done a background check on her. Her parents died when she was 14 years old so she's basically alone now except from her few friends. We could have ask her to sign the papers)

"If she would sign the papers. That would be good."

(If she did sign. I'll let you know right away.) The caller hanged up.

Kuukaku tossed her phone on the coffee table. The same time a smirking Lisa and a loser Yoruichi appeared from the Kitchen.

"What got you so stressed?" Lisa asked her smirk still on her face.

"I'm pretty sure she's not as stressed as I am. May the gods damn Kisuke."

"I..diditwithaseventeenyearsold" She replied solemnly.

"What?" Both Yoruichi and Lisa asked.

"I said..I did it with a seventeen years old"

"Oh my god Kuukaku! You did it. I mean 'that' with a seventeen years old?!" Yoruichi faked a shocked expression. Delighting at the fact that it stressed the fire woman more.

"I just said that."

"Don't worry. You're not alone. Yoruichi have done that. I'm pretty sure doing that was on her checklist"

"Yeah. Kuukaku you really do not have originality. Copying every damned awesome things I'm doing." Yoruichi shot Kuukaku with her signature toothy grin which turns into a look of horror as she realizes Lisa's statement.

"Wait, Lisa! How did you know about my checklist?" Yoruichi was clearly shocked right now. Btw. It wasn't really in my checklist, it was in my Diary. But I don't know who you are pertaining to so I'll just play safe.

"I'm a god damned P.I. Yoruichi."

"Shut Up." Yoruichi replied playfully. Kuukaku rolled her eyes before drinking the whiskey in one go.

"Hey, Lisa. You're still not telling me the reason why you ruined my day pretty early in the morning."

"Oh. Yes... About that. Besides on checking up on your toys, You're father said that you're mother-in-law will be arriving tomorrow."

"Oh, great." Yoruichi replied in a sarcastic tone. "So, who is this soon to be my mother-in-law?"

"Natasha Feng, President of Alveo Land Corporation."

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the mention of 'Feng'... _I heard that name before. Shalila, err no. Shala..hmm. Shaozu? Bingo! Shaolin! Shaolin Feng! Heh, I got that right. Wait, wait, wait! It couldn't be. No, no, no! Maybe it was just a coincidence. I hope it was just a coincidence. Fucking Hell!_

"Oh, and you're grandfather, old man Yamma told your father Ryu to warn you to be at your best behavior when you meet Ms. Natasha and her daughter."

"Daughter. She have a daughter!" It was more of a statement than a question. She plopped down unceremoniously beside Kuukaku's slumping form.

Lisa seemed to acknowledge Yoruichi's distress but she doesn't press it any further, for now. This is going to be hell lot interesting.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!_

"Yeaaaaah. She has one. Shaolin Feng."

Yoruichi's eyes widened once again. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

Kuukaku's eyes widens as well. Her cigar forgotten on the marbled floor. She glanced at Yoruichi before shaking her head.

"Close your mouth Yoruichi. She's not yet here but you're already salivating."

"Damn kuukaku. Stop talking like that. She's going to be my.. sister." She whispered the last word.

Holy Macaroni!

**A/N: Because a little pint of incest won't hurt you know. (elsanna fans knows that very well ) *smiles devilishly lol kidding.**

**We'll find a way to stop this soon-to-be incestuous thing... whatever it is :)**

**Why Shaolin Feng? Oh, P.A.T.I.E.N.C.E.**

**SMUT NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU... review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! CH 2.. Part II **

**Oh hell, I forgot. DISCLAIMER: ALL HAIL TITE KUBO (owner of BLEACH)**

**Contains Flashbacks in Yoruichi's Point Of View (5 years ago)**

**By the way thanks for cheering me up. Yes, reviews, follows, and favorites do cheer me up. **

**It means there are people out there listening. I mean reading lols haha! XD**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yoruichi paced back and forth in her room. Not before removing all the hidden camera's all around. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. It's a sign of weakness after all.

Lisa and Kuukaku left her to her own problems. Not before Kuukaku promising that they would go to a bar to chill later at night.

"Why does it have to be her?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

She hit Ryuichi Shihoin's number on her phone.

After a few more rings.

"Hello sweetheart! To what pleasure do I owe your call? I'm in a business meeting." He whispered the business meeting part like it was blasphemy.

"Of course you are. You always are."

Ryu cringed at her daughter's tone of voice. He can practically hear her rolling her eyes on the other line. If that is even possible.

"I'm guessing this is about your mother-in-law."

"Exactly."

"Would there be a problem about that?"

"Are you fucking serious? I don't have an idea all this time. Lisa told me the news a while ago that they will be arriving tomorrow. And now you're asking me if I'm alright with this" Yoruichi grimaced.

"It is not my fault. Your phone can not be reached. I begged Lisa to deliver the news to you personally. Especially on such a short notice."

Yoruichi sighed in defeat.

"To ease your burden about this. I was told about their arrival last night. Your grandfather was the one responsible for all of this"

"Always the responsible one. Isn't he?"

Her father laughed at this.

"By the way, Yoruichi. Father is asking for your presence tomorrow. Oh, and please do behave well."

"Dad, she's going to be my sister. 'That' won't happen again. It was just a fucking kiss, no big deal. Not to mention that it was five damn years ago. Besides little Old Yama already had his way with us. I'm coming tomorrow because my sister needs a babysitter."

Yoruichi ended the call.

Ryuichi sighed. He was worried with her daughter. Five years. After five long years from 'that' incident, Yoruichi wasn't completely healed yet. She was worse.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASHBACK STARTS HERE-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**  
><strong>(Princess's Point of View..)<strong>

This is not going to be easy. They did not know what really happened five years ago. I know and 'she' knows what completely transpired.

Five long years. Is she okay? Did she got over with it? Is she with someone else? Did she regret it?

Oh. God. I pushed every thought of her aside. I diminished every irrelevant questions popping on my mind.

For five years I succumbed myself into forgetting her. I was so close, so close to completely forgetting but then here she comes in my life.

As my sister.

I feel the need to puke.

Seriously, I'm going to throw up.

Five years ago. She was twelve years old back then and I was a day before my eighteenth. It was bad enough that we're both underage and she was six years younger than me.

My grandfather invited Natasha Feng and other board members of Circa to our house for a cocktail party and a little bit of business talking. She was still the Vice President of Alveo Land Corporation at that time since her father was still alive.

She brought little Shaolin with her. Wrong move. She shouldn't have brought a cute little Chinese girl with her.

I am a day before my eighteenth. Okay, weird. This is the second time I mentioned about it. Never mind. Back then, I was a seventeen years old girl with special abilities which my grandfather resented so much.

Let me rephrase that. A seventeen years old good-looking hermaphrodite girl with a perfectly shaped body and a hormonal level of a teenage boy.

We kept my special part a secret. They declared me as female but I'm not. Last time I checked you'll know what you are based on your lower part, in the biological sense.

Do you know what being hermaphrodite feels like? I felt like a mermaid. Yes, mermaid. You know, their lower part is different? And they need to hide it from the public eye? And they pretty isolate themselves from the whole world?

My grandfather isolated me when I was young. Treated me as an abnormal being. I am abnormal but I am not to be treated abnormally because of my physical gift. Yes, gift. It's nine fucking inches and it's pretty thick. You'll beg for more.

That's when Kisuke Urahara and the Vizards came. They were like a family to me. They accepted and tolerated me, and my urges.

So Shaolin the twelve years old are lost inside our castle. *Mansion

So she kind of you know. She's a kid so she kind of goof around.

Until she made it in front of my room.

Aaaaand she saw me having a blowjob from one of our servants.

I froze when I saw her saw me through my half-opened door.

Grandpa says it should be a secret. Papa will be mad at me.

Oh, this maid? Don't worry she signed a contract with Lisa's friend, Shinji so she won't disclose any of our adventures to anyone.

Don't judge too much. I am seventeen and I have needs.

I'm pretty much on my edge at that time. My mind screamed to push the girl off but my body told me otherwise.

She saw me gripped the woman's hair and push my pulsating cock deeper to her throat. I kept on thrusting until I felt the heat building up.

Oh, and our eyes never left each other. I was frozen with pleasure. She was frozen on the spot.

The woman moaned when I come inside her mouth. She licked the lasts drop hungrily. And I feel my cock getting hard again but shame won me over my libido so I shooed her out.

She went out to the secret passage beside my bed thru my closet. _Fucking Narnia_ She didn't see the young girl outside my door.

I am still breathing hard from the blissful high.

"Hi" Surprisingly. I did manage to speak. My voice was a little bit husky and several octave lower than my normal pitch. Talking about bedroom voice.

"Hi, hi me?"

"Yes, Hi you. So, care to tell me what are you doing in this part of the house? I don't recognize you. You're not a servant here."

I was on my commanding facade. I'm supposed to be always 'in-control' That is what my father taught me. That's how my family raised me. After all, after a few more years. I will take over the company.

She was blushing profusely and looking anywhere but me.

Then it clicked. I was still pretty hard and I did not bother to hide 'it' from her.

"Oh, sorry" I grabbed a pillow to hide my erection.

"No! I mean, don't be sorry. Not that it's okay displaying your private parts to others. Also, It's a little bit unsettling watching you jerk off. I'm not saying that you are unsettling because you're beautiful. It is just not normal to...I mean.. Uh,, forget everything that I said. Just please close the god damn door next time"

I laughed. She said those words to me with a serious face. Like a priest saying his vows.

That's just too damn cute plus she called me beautiful and she did not say anything bad about my gift. Oh and she swears! That doubled her cuteness. Evil china doll.

She blushed.

"Wait, so you're not disgusted.. about this?" I asked out of curiosity

"No. Why would I?"

"It's not normal." I said

"Just because you're different does not mean that you're not normal. And just because you're not normal does not mean that you are different."

She stepped closer.

I froze.

The steps are followed by another until she was in front of me.

"Can..can I see it?"

It's my turn to blush

"Uh. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what? I'm just going to take a peek"

"If you say so" I removed the pillow, completely baring myself to her.

It is different from other experiences that I had. I trusted her and she trusted me.

She doesn't have that look of being in disgust or in lust.

I am relieved when she didn't freak out on my hard-on.

Her face shows curious understanding.

"Just so you know. I'm twelve years old and this is the longest penis I've ever seen."

I laughed once again. "Probably your first time seeing one either"

"Am I that easy to read?"

I ruffled her hair. "Relax. You're just a little too young for stuffs like admiring penises...I'm Yoruichi Shihoin" I extended my right hand to her.

"Shaolin Feng" She took it. "It was nice..meeting you"

Seriously. If she's not twelve years old I would have thought that it was a sexual innuendo.

"By the way. It's perfectly normal." She said before closing my bed room door.

I was stunned. Did she really said that? Did that really happen?

One thing is for sure. Something changed within me. I felt something snap inside me.

I learned from Shaolin that she and her mother will be staying with us for a week. I am not taken aback by that since they flew all the way from China so it was just right to let them stay for a while.

Little did I know grandfather have some god damn plans on his sleeve. Fucking Old Man.

So 'we' (me and my china doll wait what?) practically stayed together since her mom and my father is inseparable.

A week together. Nothing's gonna go wrong, right?

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Yo..ruichi" she whimpers. Both of her hands gripping my shoulder blades painfully. She lay bare under me. Her eyes showing confusion, fear, and something darker; arousal.

Sweat drops off of my forehead. Shit. I never knew that doing this requires a lot of hard work.

Yes, I got blowjobs and I fuck tits but I never ever really had real sex at that time. I have my limits.

I was supporting my weight on my arms. My hands are placed on the opposite side of her head..

"Soifon," I called her attention. Yes, that was Shaolin's nickname. After a week of not leaving each other's side. I pretty much know almost everything about her.

She looked at my face for a moment and her eyes trailed further south. I can see her gulp. Fear clearly displayed on her angelic pretty face.

I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, on her chin, on her forehead, and just above her eyebrow.

"You don't have to do this."

"No. Please, Don't.."

"Stop!"

She half-screamed.

I didn't stop.

She dig her nails on my flesh.

I consumed her.

Her whimpers became moans and it fucking turns me on.

I touched her.

She begged. Her eyes starts to well with tears.

I fucked her. She was so wet and responsive and loud.

She starts clawing painfully on my back.

She swears. I didn't mind.

I feel her clenching around me. I pulled her up so that she was straddling me. I pulled her body as close as possible to mine. My left arm on her left hip. My right hand on her back pulling our sex sweat coated bodies together.

At this point, she stopped hurting me. Instead, she wrapped her pale arms around my neck understanding my need for contact. I slid my hands down to her butt cheeks. I lifted her up and let gravity do the work of pushing down her sweet slick pussy into my cock. I did that over and over and over and over and over and over and I still can't get enough.

But I was so close. And then her walls tightened around me and it moved. God damn! I don't have any idea that it moves but I don't fucking care because it fucking feels so good.

She was screaming in pleasure. Damn, she screamed my name. I can't take it anymore. I came after she came down from her orgasm.

We dropped down on the bed. Panting from the high. Tired from the physical exhaustion.

And then, she cried.

And I remember feeling almost guilty. Almost.

**/-/-/-/-/-END-OF-FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/**

"I fucking raped her." Yoruichi threw the shot glass on the wall.

"What do I tell her when I see her?''_ Hi remember me? I fucking raped you and you are going to be my sister. Crap!_

**A/N: I am confused. I hope I didn't confuse you as a result of my confusion...**

**Please tell me if you are. #Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh, Hey guys. So yes! An update. Yey!**

**I beg your forgiveness for the delay. I found out that I really need time to recuperate after every chapter. Haha! I talk like I have written thousands of words but as I was saying before, I am no writer in nature.**

**Again, I apologize in advance for grammatical errors since I don't have a BETA and I'm not 'english.' English language was just a second language to my country so...yeah**

**Here it goes!**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"I'm home. Orihime are you here?"

Uh, Yes, they do live together in the same apartment under one roof. Typical best friends. Orihime doesn't have a family so Tatsuki kind of adopted her and treated her as her little sister.

"Tatsuki! Hey, um. I've been calling you last night. Where have you been? I'm kind of worried."

"Uh, I'm sorry Orihime. I...ran into someone last night." Tatsuki smiled sheepishly

"Oh, is that so." _but I've seen you leave Yoruichi Shihoin's house this morning._ Orihime bit her lip.

There was a moment of silence.

_Shit. I really don't want to lie to you Orihime but I can't tell you the truth._ "What about you. Where have you been the other night?"

"I, uh.. Ehehe I was at err. I went to a bar"

"You what?! " Tatsuki looked at Orihime incredulously.

"I uhm.. Yeah, you know the recently opened bar?"

"You mean you went to the Espadas alone?!"

"Uh, yeah. I've been kind of depressed these past few days so I want to just forget even just for a day or night." An image of Ichigo and Rukia doing god knows what flashed through her mind. She shook her head to remove the poisonous thoughts.

"How did you manage to go inside? You're a minor!"

Orihime slapped Tatsuki's arm playfully. "Hey, I'm turning seventeen tomorrow"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Four more years before you would be fully legal to do the things you're doing since you are fifteen"

"Exactly. So don't you have any surprise for me?"

_Way to avoid my question Orihime._ "Of course. We'll celebrate tonight until tomorrow morning."

"Uhm, Tatsuki?"

"Yes?"

"I know you are hiding something from me."

Tatsuki's heart skipped a beat._ Oh god._

Orihime flashed her a small sad guilty smile. "I just want you to know that I am here to listen whenever you are ready."

"I..Orihime.. I don't really like keeping things from you but I.. can't tell you... as much as I would like to, I just.."

Tatsuki sighed. Suddenly her body felt heavy so she flopped down on the couch with Orihime sitting down beside her.

"I understand. You don't have to worry. And... I am"

"Wait. Is that a bruise Orihime?" _Please don't be a hickey. Please don't be a hickey. Please don't be a hickey. Oh. Fuck._

Tatsuki tilted Orihime's neck left and right. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the damage that has been done to the poor girl. On her panic, she lifted Orihime's shirt. The hickeys trailed down to...

"You got laid!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Orihime blushed deeply and she began fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Uhm, yeah. You see, I was a bit drunk.. And.. And I met this woman."

"You had sex with a girl?! I thought you were straight."

"Well, eh.. For a change?"

Tatsuki held up her palm in front Orihime Inoue's face "Wait wait wait. I need time to process this. Give me a minute. No, no make it five minutes. I need you to tell me everything that happened alright?"

Orihime gave her a shy smile before nodding.

"Perhaps it would be best if we wouldn't keep secrets from one another" Tatsuki added

"No more secrets" Inoue cooed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

**Good afternoon! This is Captain Gomez speaking. We will be arriving on Narita Airport within 30 minutes. Please fasten your seat-belts and refrain from standing until the seatbelt lights overhead is on.**

_This. Is. It._ Shaolin sighed. _Tomorrow I'm going to meet her again. For five years she didn't even bother to...I shouldn't be thinking about her._ She shook her head as if it will clear her thoughts.

Natasha placed her palm above her daughter's hand. "I promise we'll make this quick. After the wedding, we're heading back to China."

"Wait, aren't you guys suppose to have your honeymoon?"

Natasha stifled a laugh. "No, silly. We don't need that. It's yours and Yoruichi's job to produce an heir."

Shaolin visibly cringed at that. She look like she was splashed with boiling water. Thoughts of Yoruichi pinning her down to have her way with her flash through her mind. And with that short moment she remembered the way the caramel-colored woman touched her, felt her, kissed her, caressed her, defiled her, fucked her, and hurt her. She remembered all of it clear as the day. Her body shuddering at the memory of that night.

Of course, 'that' wasn't what her mother thought of when she said that it was hers and Yoruichi's job. Unless her mother was a F.R.E.A.K.

Natasha's playful mood changed to that of worry upon seeing her daughter's reaction. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Shaolin was snapped out of her thoughts.. "Err, nothing. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to tell me the duty of producing heirs right now. I mean not when I just turned seventeen."

Her mother's worry disappeared as a smug smile appeared on her face.

"Some girls gave birth at fourteen." Her mom paused dramatically. "Which means they're already 'going at it' at thirteen!" her mom gave her a devious wink.

Shaolin grunted in response.

"Come on Soi! You're old enough to bear a child. I won't mind having a grandchild right now!"

Shaolin sighed. Her mom was teasing her and she was clearly losing. Well, much better to just play along for now. She regained her composure, putting her cold-bitch facade on before facing the bully which turns out to be her own mom. "Be careful what you wish for. Mom." She shot her mom her very rare signature psychopathic smirk.

"And by the way mom. Just because you don't need heirs doesn't meant that you can not enjoy yourselves anymore. I bet it has really been a long time since the last time you've done that. You should reconsider your decision with the honeymoon.

And that, wiped away the smug smile on her mother's face.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lisa was wearing black slacks, black two-inch leather high-heeled shoes paired with a black coat and a white button up collared long sleeve underneath.

Tessai was wearing all black as well. Typical Men-In-Black look. And yes, he is wearing shades.

"Do President Yamamoto know about this?"

"No. He wasn't supposed to know and he doesn't give a damn about what I do either. I'm a P.I. and when I work money is thicker than blood. Don't get me wrong I am loyal to the Shihoin's but I am indebted to Yoruichi more than her father and old man" _But I did have my own reasons as to why I am doing this. Hell, Yoruichi doesn't even know about this stuff and of course I don't have a kick from this. I'll probably lose all my money for this. Never mind I'll just blackmail uncle Ryu to give me money. I'm just curious as to why this one makes Yoruichi's dick itch._

Tessai simply nodded in reply before switching the black limousine's engine on.

The drive was smooth and peaceful since Tessai is such a quiet person. She simply opened a book and enjoyed the ambiance of serenity.

That was before...

"Hey, Lisa!"

She almost lost her hold on her precious book in shock.

"Keep it down Kisuke! I'm going to throw this damned earpiece..do you really need to talk so loud?"

"Ouch! You hurt me. I just want to cheer you up!"

"Shut it. I'll let you borrow my 'special' books if you do."

"Deal. I was just going to tell you the Estimated Time of Arrival of their flight will be within 30 minutes. Oh, and Kensei wants you to drop the curiosity thing and head back to the base right now."

"Got it. And tell Kensei to fuck off."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tessai was calmingly holding the placard with the names of Natasha and Shaolin Feng inscribed on it.

Lisa. Well, Lisa looks bored as shit. Fifty five minutes already passed by. They should be walking out maximum of 15 minutes besides thirty should there be a washroom break.

"**B**ravo **G**olf do you hear me?"  
><strong>(Blonde Genius)<strong>  
>"Roger that <strong><span>F<span>**oxtrot. They'll be strutting their butts of Gate three in '5' seconds"  
><strong>(Fuck)<strong>

"4" Kisuke continued the countdown.

Lisa scanned the horde of people passing through Gate 3.

"3"

She started spotting people specifically two females; one at forties and the other in teen years.

"2"

Specifying the search even more with mother-daughter pairs with Chinese physical traits

"1"

Target Spotted!

"Subjects strutting their asses in eleven o'clock. Step one complete. Proceeding to Step two." Lisa stated.

Natasha Feng approached them with a small smile on her face. Her daughter following behind her.

Tessai gave a bow before taking their stuffs.

"Hi, Ms. Natasha. My name is Lisa and I will be assisting you for the duration of your stay here in Japan. Mr. Satoshi would like to meet you for dinner if that is fine with you."

"You mean just the both of us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes maam."

"That would be perfect."

Shaolin grinned at her mom. Their last conversation still lingering to the both of them.

"And should you request a personal body guard for you or your daughter. Don't hesitate to contact me for that matter."

It was Natasha's time to flash her winning smile. "I think that would be great. Perhaps you could assign one tonight for my daughter?"

Well, S.H.I.T.

**A/N: Thanks to those who drop bye and took their time to leave a review and/or follow/favorite...**

**Err Hi guest! :) I never meant this story to be so different but It was bound to be different and probably be much more insanely different as the story went by. I really was opposed to the idea of a twelve and an eighteen years old 'going at it' in real life, much worse if that twelve years old kid is being raped. But since this was just a fiction I decided to drop the bomb. **

**Yeah, this story have cases of pedophilia and other fetishes I have yet to discover.**

**Collie-loves-yuri**** O.M.G., I. AM. FLATTERED. Thanks! *Probably blushing like an idiot while reading your review haha!**

**dayumbro**** Of course I will continue as long as you and the 'other guest' believes in me xD :)**

**Sir ****williams1**** yes yes, I am also thinking about the same thing. But not right now. **

**KazumaKaname**** you got it right! Orihime Inoue :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yes, sorry for delaying the 'confrontation' of the soon to be sisters. I am working on it right now.. posting it after a day or two xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took longer than what I intended. It was tiring you know. Like, it was sucking my brain cells haha!**

**P.S. I'm a natural born reader.**  
><strong>and No BETA so you have to bear with my errors :3 Imma sareh!<strong>

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Be good Soi. I'll be back before you know it. " Natasha kissed her daughter's forehead.

Shaolin sighed. "Do I really have to stay with a guard while we're here?"

Her mom grinned "Of course not. If you would just stop suggesting 'unimportant' things about my wedding."

"I hope Nel won't freak-out about this."

"Oh she won't." Her mother said in a taunting manner. "I made sure to leave a special instruction to Lisa."

"And what is that so called special instruction all about?" Shaolin lifted her brow in mock curiosity.

"You'll see. You'll be fine. I'm going now to meet Satoshi so we can talk about our 'honeymoon'"

"Ha ha. Funny."

They were in their Hotel room in one of Circa's five star hotel in Japan. 'The Louvre'. _**No shit sherlock._ Why aren't they in Shihoin's estate? Well, Ryuichi Satoshi Shihoin was kind enough to let the girls get over their jet lag and have some time to rest. What's more refreshing than staying in a royal suite of a five star?

A bar. Yes, Shaolin wants to go to a bar and since Neliel wants to spend some time with her. That would be perfect.

So to the Espadas they'll go.

If she could just escape the wrath of having someone follow her around and watch her every move. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen her body guard yet.

_Oh God. No. Nonononono. Shit. I hate you mom._

She heard her mom's voice inside her head. Echoing what was said earlier; I_ made sure to give special instruction. Special instruction. Special instruction.._. The echo faded as fast as it popped up on her mind.

Great, now she needs to contemplate every stranger she's going to meet if that person was in fact her guard.

She huffed. _Never mind. It's my guard's job to worry over me. Not the other way around._

And off she goes.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"I don't do jobs like this. And you of all people know that I don't accept special instructions."

"I know you don't. That's why I'm lifting the offer. "

No response.

"Look, Third. Just once."

"I don't know what has gotten in your mind 'L'."

"I'm doubling my offer on fifty."

"It makes me wonder how did you get all that money... You bought me for a day. A day and a half to be exact. For someone else."

"Last time I check, you didn't care where the hell I got my money from, Three"

"Fine. Just this once 'L'. I'm not gonna do stuff like this after today and so on..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Sleeping._

_Really._

_All you did the whole day is sleep._

_And you sleep like a fucking Snorlax_.

_What has gotten into you Yoruichi?_

Kuukaku sighed.

She watched the sleeping figure of the princess. Sleeping soundly in her bed, curled up protectively like a cat under the sheets.

Her sheets were covered in blood. Kuukaku did a double take. Re scanning the room for the offending object. No, she knows Yoruichi isn't a suicidal type. She stands strong even though she's pretty beaten up inside and out these past five years of torture.

A shot glass shattered in pieces and an emptied bottle of whiskey.

She approached Yoruichi. Her eyes trailing her body, searching for the injured part.

And there it was.

Her right forearm was bleeding.

_Damn. That's serious._ Kuukaku retrieved her phone dialing for kotetsu Isane's number.

"Hey, Isane."

**(Hi Kuukaku. Isn't it a bit late to say hello? Are you hitting on me? I said I'm already in a serious rela...)**

"No, no. I won't woo you. I don't want to face Dr. Unohana's dark side."

**(I'm just kidding haha. I assume this is of high importance since you've called at this time of the night.)**

"Yes. Come over to Yoruichi's house.

**(What happened to 'your' princess?)**

"She needs medical attention. A wound on right forearm approximately four inches. Probably fifteen to twenty stitches."

**("Do I need to bring painkillers?")**

"No. No need for painkillers."

**(I'll be there in fifteen minutes.)**

"Ok bye."

She sat next to Yoruichi.

"What will happen to you without me Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi lazily opened one eye. "Probably dying."

"You're worse than ever."

"No. I'm not. It's not that worst anymore. I got you now." Yoruichi extended her good hand in which Kuukaku have taken gently in her grasp, interlacing their fingers...

"Don't leave me."

"I won't"

Yoruichi was right. It's not that worst anymore.

Not like before when kuukaku found her inside her grandfather's dimly lit safe room. More like, hell room. Chained and handcuffed, hanging from the ceiling. Beaten and bloody bruised.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"It's done." Isane said after finishing wrapping Yoruichi's forearm.  
>"I'll just leave the medical supplies in your cabinet and I'm pretty sure you know how to take care of your wounds so I'll go now. Call me if you need something."<p>

_You bet. This is just a minor thing. I almost bleed to death two years ago._ Yoruichi clenched and unclenched her fist and twisted her arm.

"Hey! don't do that." Kuukaku slapped Yoruichi's arm.

"Ouch! I swear! I don't even know if you really care or you're just finding a reason to hurt me on purpose."

"Do you want Isane to redo the stitches? because I won't mind."

"Bitch, I hope you'd die a painful death."

"I'd probably die of substance abuse Yoruichi. Sorry to disappoint."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Place: ESPADAS Y HUECO MUNDO**

"What took both of you so long?" Lisa asked before downing the vodka in one go. "Was the rumor before have some truth in some point?" She smirked.

Oh, hell yeah. I said it in chapter two I think. That the once nemesis goes lovey-dovey back in college.

"Shut up Lisa. That's gross." Yoruichi blurted out.

"Yeah, Yoruichi sure is pretty. No, beautiful. But I don't like cocks Lisa." Kuukaku said in a reprimanding tone.

"What if Yoruichi goes transgender?"

"I don't like fake pussies either." The fire woman shrugged.

"Oh, come on!. If Yoruichi's not my cousin I'd hit on her."

"That's incest Lisa"

"Why do you have any problem with incest Yoruichi? Last time I check you're completely fine with pedophilia. What's the difference? "

"Ugh, why are we talking about my sexual preferences?"

"I'm just asking. Call me curious."

Yoruichi and Kuukaku sat opposite each other. Lisa was sitting at the center of the half-moon shaped couch. They were in 'Espadas'. The newly opened bar in Hueco Mundo. The bar have three levels. The first floor is where the stage and the dance floor is located and people were just drinking while dancing. No chairs, only cocktail tables. There were bars in every level. On the second level is where the half-moon shaped couches with a rounded table at the center are located. Drinks are being served by the waiters/waitress. You can see the dance floor of the first floor on the second floor.

Reservations have to be made for the small circular private rooms on the second level of the bar in which you can have lap dances from the striippers and do whatever the fuck you want. P.S. No SEX allowed on the first and second level excluding the comfort room cubicles lols.. Strippers are doing their thing on the poles of the four corners of the second floor. The third level was for the club members/VIP guests and to those who can afford it.

"So, Lisa. Care to tell us why you would prefer us to be here rather than in 'Seireitei'?"

"Aren't you getting tired of Seireitei? They were very strict with club policies. Besides, a change in surroundings won't hurt"

"Well, you're right". _I can't sneak Orihime in there._

Lisa snap her fingers to get the attention of the waiter.

Kuukaku ordered for a bottle of bacardi and whiskey for Yoruichi. **_What's with whiskey anyway? lols xD_

Yoruichi is watching the horde of people dancing and grinding with each other on the lower level. Something seems pretty off.

Something's not right here. She was a party goer and on normal occasions, enjoyed the atmosphere of reckless abandon. And tonight is no different from other 'normal occasions' because well, being drunk and having sex in a bar with a stranger is normal for her. But there is something that was nagging her mind.

So, she surveyed her surrounding with her face seemingly uninterested. Yes, Lisa is a P.I. but that doesn't mean that Yoruichi was not as good as her when it comes to stuffs like this. Hell, Yoruichi is a natural. She can be an excellent agent if she wanted to.

Nothing fishy as of the moment.

And then she was met with a pair of tantalizing green eyes.

Their gaze lingered longer than it was supposed to be.

_What the hell am I doing? going Sherlock when I'm supposed to relax and unwind._ So she decides to drop her gut feeling and focused on the conversation of the two women.

Little did she know, Lisa gave the woman a knowing look.

And the said woman went her way on the lower level. The same time a raven haired pale Chinese girl entered the god damned door.

_Showtime!_ Lisa's lips curled upwards, forming a smirk. Which had been a full blown grin afterwards.

**A/N: Ok. Just stay with me guys. Hang in there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hazy Re-union 101**

**I am running late with my self-imposed schedule! Uh, job hunting sucks! But being broke sucks more! :3**

**This chapter is on Soifon's/Shaolin's Point-Of-View**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ok. So where do I find Nel? This bar is huuuuuge.

My question is answered quickly when I saw the DJ's hanging platform. I wasn't clearly expecting that.

But before I made my way to her. I bumped into someone or that someone bumped me? I'm not sure.

Then I was met with caramel colored flawless skin. My heart jumped a bit.

Could it be... _Shit!_

I'm not sure if I felt disappointment or relief when I saw two striking green orbs.

Wow, this woman is hot. Wait what? I'm a minor I shouldn't be thinking things like this! Plus, I'm straight. Yeah straight as a ruler made out of clay

"Uh, sorry"

She just stared at me and then I realized the way she was holding me. I was blushing profusely so I turned my face away so she couldn't see.

She was close. Too damn close I can feel her hot breath ghosting over my face.

Another person behind me tripped and I was pushed violently forward. If not for this yellow haired woman I'm probably lying on the floor with my face making out with the asphalt.

I can feel her body pressed against mine. And she was holding me gently but firm in place.

Her right hand was wrapped around my waist while her left hand was on top of my left shoulder blade.

I stared into her eyes once more. They are beautiful. But not as beautiful as...

"Are you two done or am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, Neliel! Good god I mean no. I.. I was on my way to you but.."

"Someone tripped over and pushed her accidentally." She said, her face impassive before retracting her body from mine which made me a little bit disappointed. Oh. god. I am becoming a sexually charged teenager am I not?

The woman left without even giving a second glance and Neliel laughed at me.

"What a nice way to see you Soifon... I can tell you're starting to be open with the subject of homosexuality. May I have the pleasure of welcoming you to the group?"

"Oh, Shut. Up." I stucked my tounge out at her. "

She then lead me to the second level of the club. There were half moon shaped couches with circular tables. It was pretty dark there and I can't see clearly with the lights dancing and flickering just occasionally all over the place.

After passing several couches we found her group of friends.

You might be wondering how the hell did Neliel and I become friends since I was literally stuck in China.

Neliel studied martial arts in China and we are in the same school so blah blah blah you know the story. She's my closest friend. I never really bothered having friends but Neliel is very accommodating, talkative, nice, awesome, and so on. She pretty much know when to crack a joke and when the fuck she needs to shut up.

She talks and I listen but after sometime she had managed to open me up a bit. A bit.

Hey! I saw a dark haired woman. Oh, sister? Haha nope. She was...

"Hi, um Tatsuki" She smiled kindly. She held her hand out to me to which I took and shake hands with her.

Weird. I felt a spark when our hands touched. It was not a good one. It stung. The hell my gut feeling was telling me to stay awaaaaaaaay from this one. But she looks nice er scratch that! She looks fine uh! I mean kind!

The look on her face pretty much told me that she felt the same. Girl power! No, girl instinct! I shrugged the weird feeling off. The night is still young and I want to have a good time.

"And this is Inoue!" Neliel beamed. The orange haired girl gave me a warming smile. Yes I'mma bitch in the series but here I'm not so I gave her a small shy smile.

"Hi! So you must be Soibee? Shaobee? Shobe? Neliel always talks about you! She never stop blabbering about your little escapades in China! Oh, and she also said that you studied martial arts! That was awesome! I wish I could learn martial arts as well. but I'm more into cooking so I plan to take up Hotel and restaurant management for college!"

I swear this girl talks too much. But it's fine with me since I don't have any idea to start a small talk. Talking about interpersonal skills.

I can feel thy we'll be good friends. She was like Nel's other half! minus the bad side since this once looks innocent. They were like twins! :)

"It's Soifon" I said.

"Hmm yeah! Come again? I'm sorry I haven't heard you it's pretty loud here."

I let out a small laugh of amusement. She was damn drunk. "I said you can call me Soifon"

"Oh, yes! That's an awesome name Sofon!"

I rolled my eyes at Nel playfully. She was fighting herself from laughing to loud. Clutching at her stomach like it was her lifeline.

"These two were like sisters." Nel said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is my little sister's birthday" Tatsuki said. Her gaze softens a bit when she stares at Inoue. "and since you are coming today and Inoue's birthday is tomorrow. We decided to celebrate it in one go! "

"Oh, shit I don't have a present! Damn Nel not saying a thing earlier. "Happy Birthday Inoue!"

"Oh, Thank you Sofon!" She hiccuped

Tatsuki laughed.

Oh damn that laugh. That's Sexy!

Huh? Since when does a laugh considered as sexy? An image of 'her' flashed before my eyes. Oh, shit. No, Not my brother! I mean sister! Fuck you mind! Oh no oh no Don't show me that fucking fucking images! Holy hell Nooooooooo...

There was a tap on my shoulder and I saw a smiling, standing Tatsuki. Her palm stretched out in front of me. "Let's dance!"

Oh boy I don't dance.

"Oh we're coming too!" said the twins. I mean Nel and Orihime.

Shit! I poured a bottle of whiskey on a shot glass and downed it. I took a deep breath and I realized I was taking too damn long and Tatsuki's hand were still still. So I downed again another glass and quickly took her hand. "Let us!" I gave her a smug smile. o_h gods please help me._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

After all that dancing, shouting, laughing, giggling, and drinking. We're pretty much spent. Oh god I'm so tired.

Oh, I paid for the drinks and stuffs since I don't have a gift for Inoue. It took us a moment of...

**-No! You're the guest here so you don't have to pay for it!**

**-Yeah, and it's my birthday so this is my treat!**

**-Let her pay for it! This friend of mine is a natural 'hard head' so if you don't want this talk to last all night let her do what she wants. Neliel my savior said.**

**-Consider it as a gift from me. I gave them a wink**

**-/-/-/-/-/**

We're still giggling on the dance floor when my steel grey eyes met her green one's again. She was leaning on the bar, downing a strong shot of liquor.

She was looking at me. Watching me, like a cornered prey in the room.

Seriously. What the fuck is her problem? She's watching me all Night but didn't make a move on me. So I'm pretty sure she was not hitting on me. Oh I'm not really sure because her eyes doesn't reveal anything. No emotion.

Uh, ok I'm staring at her for five seconds now and we're starting to have a staring competition.

My mind zeroed on her. Everything around me blurred. I want to know what she's thinking. Why she was watching. And why the hell was she coming like a skilled assassin on my way. Yes, like a skilled assassin because she have this 'I'll kill you' determination written all over her face.

And then when she was about an inch away from me. She walked past me. Oh, it took some time for me to realize that she was dragging me.

I blinked. What the hell happened? Before I could analyze the situation I was being carried by her bridal style.

Wait! Why is she carrying me?

But before I was able to ask my knight in shining armor.. _Wait what the hell?!_

Somebody grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from her.

Oh, talking about distractions..

It turns out that one of the guest have a gun and shot upwards, resulting to one of the black diamond shaped chandelier to fall.

So, this woman was really my knight in shining armor. I wanted to thank her but I'm so drunk I need a minute to realize what was happening. Slow-mo!

Wait! Another person pulled me and was currently holding my right wrist painfully tight.

My knees are starting to get jell-o. So the woman gripping my wrist let go of me. Only to put her arms around my waist possessively. I was damn tired so I gave up and leaned on her for support.

Something feels familiar with this woman. And suddenly I felt safe.

I looked around me but everything was damn blurry and hazy.

Before I pass out, I remember hearing the woman holding me saying...

"Don't touch her! She's mine!" The familiar husky voice growled.

And then there's a warm feeling spreading in my heart. I smiled. No, more like grinned like a high school teenager! And I am a high school teenager!

**A/N: Woah, Thanks guys! For the follows/favorites/reviews.. you made my day a good day ahahah **

**Let's try some angst next chapter :) oh, boy! First time writing 'angst' #REVIEW **

**P.S. I'm still in the process of day dreaming for "Awakened" **

**Sciani and Soi Yo: Both of you caught my attention hahaha **

**I was laughing so hard reading Sciani's review for awakened. I am indeed a weird frustrated writer with a weird imagination. Oh, and Soi Yo Don't worry we're both pervs! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why the hell did I categorize this story with 'Angst'..I can't make it more angst-er lols. It's just wasn't enough arghh.. Rawr!**

**Forgive me for my incompetence. *Sighs (-_-) Well, I'm still learning :)**

**NO BETA blah blah blah you know me enough to know what I'm going to say so I'll just... Shut. Up. **

**p.s. I included a song lyrics. It will be in ****_BOLD and ITALIC. _****It wasn't that important so you can skip it heh! It's up to you guys!**

**Contains: Flashback in Soifon's Point Of View...**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>

She suddenly felt heavy. Her breathing becoming shallow. As her mind become more aware after each passing millisecond, her head starts to hurt more and more. It started like a needle pinning her cerebrum, but then it just suddenly exploded like fireworks on the first of July.

Now, It feels like someone had hit her head with a fucking shovel. Or maybe it was Thor and his god damned hammer.

To hell with hangovers!

She was still so tired and she was so damn thankful to the gods for the good early morning sleep.

Wait.. How did she got home?

She opened her eyes abruptly resulting to a much more severe headache, and she was welcomed by the sight of heavenly white ceiling. She blinked for a few more times to regain focus on her blurry vision.

Oh, then a snapshot of the 'shards' of the broken black diamond shaped chandelier scattered on the floor flashed through her mind.

_Am I at a hospital? Weird. I don't hurt anywhere. Well, except my head._

She tried to stretch her arms out and pulled her knees, propping it upwar...

What the...

Her wrists are bounded by black leather handcuffs connected with chains on the opposite side of the headboard. And same goes to her ankles.

She was.. _Shit!_ half-naked, only wearing her underwear. Well, at least she was wearing something! She was lying flat on her back, eagle spread on top of the bed.

Her heart starts to pound faster.

_ShitShitShitShit!_

Maybe she was kidnapped by some freaking psycho who probably never got laid in his entire life.

_Oh god._

She tried to survey her surroundings. Lights are off. The only source of light was coming from the tiny space in between the curtains of the sliding balcony door.

Whoever this kidnapper was. She's pretty sure that person was rich. After all, the furniture are of high class, but t if that person is indeed wealthy...

_Why not just pay for a hooker to fuck to the moon and back?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard a screeching sound of wood against the marbled floor coming from the foot of the bed.

She panicked and started writhing almost violently, pulling her wrists and kicking her feet on dead air with the hopes that it would free her from her predicament.

"Stop."

And she instantly froze. Her breath hitched.

That voice.

That commanding tone.

There's no doubt this person was...

"Yo..ruichi?" She sounded so unsure and somewhat broken.

_**I'm the girl you've been thinking about**_  
><em><strong>The one thing you can't live without.<strong>_

And the said woman came into view as the curtains danced with the wind. Rays of sunlight revealing her flawless caramel skin and those damn soul piercing golden irises.

_**I'm the girl you've been waiting for**_  
><em><strong>I'll have you down on your knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll have you begging for more..<strong>_

Soi was left speechless and confused.

_**You probably thought I wouldn't get this far  
>You thought I'd end up in the back of a car..<strong>_

Thousand of questions popping unceremoniously on her mind.

_**You probably thought that I'd never escape  
>I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place...<strong>_

_Why the hell am I in Yoruichi's bed?_

_Why the hell am I with Yoruchi at the first place?_

_And why am I... restrained?_

_Oh, and why am I only in my fucking underwear?!_

_Am I dreaming?_ Maybe she was. After all, she's having lots of unwanted 'special' dreams lately, involving her supposed to be sister. And oh boy it was similar to this besides the handcuff fetish...

_**You don't know how hard I fought to survive,**_  
><em><strong>Waking up alone when I was left to die...<strong>_

Her confusion change into something more; Anger, but she tried to calm herself a little by taking deep long breaths.

Why the hell Yoruichi do these things to her?!

_**You don't know about this life I've lived,**_  
><em><strong>All these roads I've walked<strong>_  
><em><strong>All these tears I've bled...<strong>_

"Why am I here and where are my friends?" It came out a little bit harsh.

"Gone." Yoruichi said it in 'as-a-matter-of-fact- tone, her face not showing any hint of emotion. Her eyes never leaving Soi's. Damn...

_**So how can this be?**_  
><em><strong>You're praying to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a look in your eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know just what that means...<strong>_

Soi mirrored her stoic expression, successfully hiding her growing anxiety. "Remove the restraints..Now."

_**I can be, I can be your everything...**_

Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look, like she suddenly grew another pair of eyes on her forehead. ***Wow, cyclops :3 with four eyes hah!

"Don't make me repeat myself Yoruichi." She growled at the princess threateningly, her voice dripping with venom.

And just like that. Yoruichi was suddenly on top of Soi, gripping her jaw painfully with her right hand. She ended up straddling the younger girl, 'her' knees on the opposite sides of Soi's waist.

"Know your position, pet."

_**I can be your whore!**_

_What did she called me?!_

_**I am the dirt you created**_

"God damn it Yoruichi!"

_**I am your sinner**_  
><em><strong>I am your whore..<strong>_

She slapped me on my right cheek. Hard. It will probably leave a mark there. Oh boy and it stung! My eyes starts to water but I tried to fight the urge to cry. I won't let her have the satisfaction from seeing that she did successfully hurt me.

I tried to wiggle myself free. This time I did it violently and ended up hurting myself in the process.

She stood up, contented with watching me struggle to do the impossible.

After three minutes that felt like an eternity, I stopped trying to break free.

"Have you already accepted your position?..As you can see, It was pretty much obvious that you're not the boss here."

"Fuck. You." I spat.

_**But let me tell you something baby**_

She narrowed her eyes on me. It was threatening, calculating, and observing even. It was like she was searching through me. Looking for something I don't understand.

Whatever it was that she was searching for. I know at the back of my mind that she was hungry for it.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

I hate her.

_**You love me for everything you hate me for...**_

_**I'm the one that you need and fear..**_

Even as she was 'currently' sucking on that little sweet spot on my neck, in which my body betrayed me, and let out little moans of appreciation. I still hate her.

_**Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear**_

She made me do it again. She made me submit to her, and I felt so damn powerless.

**Throwback/Backstory/Flashback**  
><strong>Soifon's Point-Of-View<strong>

I submitted myself to her five years ago. I gave up everything for her. I loved her even, but for five long years she didn't even bother to contact me.

I was just a good fuck for her. An experiment of some sorts. Yes, at that time I'll admit that I'm too naive to let myself believe her.

I let myself be fooled with the way she looked at me, with the way she holds me, with the way she took care of me, and with the way she smiles at me, like I was the only thing that mattered.

_**That all your judgments that you placed on me**_  
><em><strong>Was a reflection of discovery...<strong>_

The night before our 'first night' together. And yes by 'first night' I mean the sex.

We were hanging out at the back of their mansion inside their estate. The Shihoin, also called as Tenshiheisoban's estate is pretty large, covering almost half of Karakura forest. Their mansion was located at the middle of the said estate, surrounded by the vast populace of plants and trees. Going further north were a spot plenty of Sakura trees. It was a spot of Yoruichi's liking.

_**So maybe next time when you cast your stones**_  
><em><strong>From the shadows of the dark unknown<strong>_

That night, she promised me things which every girl would fall for.

She was resting her head on my lap as I was sitting on the ground. (I'm not good at specifics just imagine 'that' particular episode xD)

I was running my fingers through her purple locks, enjoying the comfortable silence between us and the show off of sakura petals being blown by the wind.

_**You will crawl up from your hiding place**_  
><em><strong>Take a look in the mirror<strong>_  
><em><strong>See the truth in your face...<strong>_

"Soifon" She was half asleep when she called my attention, her eyes half lidded.

"hmm yeah?" I fixed my gaze to her eyes.

"Will you..marry me?"

_**So how can this be?**_

My whole body froze. "W..what?" I was dumbfounded.

And she gave me this smug look. Uh, I want to wipe that look from her face! I swear! I don't even know when she was teasing and when she's not.

_**You're praying to me**_

I frowned. "Hey, don't you dare do that again."

Her brows scrunched up in what I believe was a display of confusion. "Do what?"

"Asking someone to marry you when you do not mean it."

Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled herself up in sitting position so we are facing each other. We almost head-butted each other if I wasn't able to move away on instinct.

She gave me this look of... uh, I can't even put the exact word for it, but that look was so warming. It was sweet and sincere.

And I found myself being drawn to those damn eyes.

_**There's a look in your eyes,**_  
><em><strong>I know just what that means<strong>_

Our gaze took longer than expected. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere and It suddenly felt a little bit heavy and hot. Or am I the only one who felt hot? Uh, I have no idea at that time about sexual tensions and love hormones or so.

So, yes. Where were we? Oh, She took my hands and placed it in between hers.

"Soi, I...

Oh shit. She's going to say it She's going to say it! She's going to say it!

Shit! My heart. Nooooo! Call 911 quick! I'm having a heart attack! I can't breathe!

...Love you."

Shit.

Don't bother calling.

I am dead on the spot...

She got me.

Shot a bullet with her name imprinted on it to my heart.

I cried. I don't know why but I did. Maybe because this was the first time I have ever feel loved. I'm not saying that I was neglected or something. My mom do love me but you know, that was damn different.

"Shhh.. I'm here, I won't leave you."

She wiped my tears away before pulling me into her, holding me close to her protectively. And I instantly felt relieved and safe.

After half an hour or maybe hours have already passed, I'm still speechless but I have already stopped crying. She pulled away and I instantly missed her warmth.

She tipped my chin upwards so we are eye to eye.

"I will marry you Soifon. We will have our own family, raise our own children. We'd grow old together. Watch over our grandchildren. I don't want to marry anyone else. I only want you."

And then we kissed.

It was innocent, sweet, and addicting.

"So, Shaolin Feng. Will you marry me?"

"Yes"

_**I can be, I can be your everything..**_

"I love you, my bee."

"I love you. Don't ever leave me, Yoruichi."

"I promise"

Five years ago,

I was young and in love.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

She stopped leaving marks on my neck. God, It's hard when you're seventeen and your hormones just go crazy!

**I can be your whore**

I was already breathless. She didn't touch me anywhere else yet, but look at me.. Damn

**I am the dirt you created**

She starts to draw circles on my chest trailing down dangerously close to my breasts. I can feel her intoxicating hot breathe on my neck.

"Tell me. What is it that you want?"

_**I am your sinner**_

_You._ _Scratch that!_ "Let me go, Yoruichi" I whimpered. _Shit I can feel her 'thing' poking me right there! Oh god yes there! Shit. What?! Noooo._

She suddenly gripped my neck. _Shit, would you guys give me oxygen! I need it uh, can't breathe!_

**_I am your whore_**

This time tears starts streaming down my face. _It. fucking. hurts._

"You're not in the position to command. I guess a 'lesson' would do"

**_But let me tell you something baby_**

_Lesson, what lesson?! I'm choking stopstopstopstop!_

She released her hold on my neck and I began sucking in large amount of oxygen.

She wiped my tears away using her thumbs before kissing my cheek. _Shit, what the hell is wrong with you Yoruichi?_

"I'm gonna say this only once. I'm not repeating myself so you better pay attention."

**You love me for everything you hate me for**

I nodded at her, afraid that she will hurt me again.

"You can not speak unless you're spoken to. You're the pet, mistress, or whatever and I am your master so you are not allowed to give command. Should you ask for something, you should ask me 'politely' and use the word please. You will submit yourself completely to me. Do you have any questions?"

"What will I get for agreeing with you?"

"Me"

**_You love me, you want me, you need me!_**

_Shit. How do I get out of this?..._ "Can I..can you please give me time..to think about this? Please.."

She gave me a pointed look, and I instantly shivered. Anticipation or fear? I don't know...

She was about to say something when the phone on top of the bedside table began buzzing like crazy...

She stood up and picked the fucking phone. Turns out that it's a call then. She was never ever tearing her fucking heated gaze away on my body._ Holy hell. Help._

"Kuukaku"

**(God damn you Yoruichi! Where are you?! I called you for 63 times check your fucking call log!)**

"Does it matter?"

**(Don't give me that bullshit! Where's Shaolin?!")**

"Here"

**(Did you..?!")**

"About to do it"

**(Holy Fu.. Where the fuck are you?!)**

"I'm in one of my safe house."

**(Yoruichi, listen. Whatever you're about to do to her, which I'm pretty sure I know. Don't do it. Please. Don't do things that you'll definitely regret later.)**

Yoruichi sighed heavily in defeat. Kuukaku have this kind of effect to her. After all, Kuukaku Shiba is the only one who can effectively knock some sense to her thick skull.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

**(Just remember, she's your fucking sister.)**

"Yeah, my fucking sister." Yoruichi replied playfully, emphasizing the word 'fucking'. Her mood shifting from dark to somewhat lighter.

**(I'll go pick up both of your asses later. I'll be there in 30 minutes.)**

"How did you know where we were?"

**(We have Kisuke the fuck genius. Oh, and Lisa's coming with me. Bye.)**

While she was talking with someone over the phone. That's when I really got a moment to finally 'see' her.

The woman last night was hot. Well, Yoruichi was gorgeous. Tatsuki's laugh is sexy. Yoruichi's laugh was heaven. Jesus.. Yoruichi's existence should be illegal.

_Damn. Those. Curves._  
><em>Damn. Those. Eyes.<em>  
><em>That. Ass.<em>

_Holy mother of Zeus! I'm checking my sister out!_

I sighed. What a great reunion we have. This is wrong. This is all wrong. Our parents were gonna get married. We shouldn't be doing this. This shouldn't be happening.

How could she play with my feelings like this? She fucking broke her promise, and I heard that she's been screwing hundred's of innocent girls and dirty sluts these past five years.

I just couldn't bring myself to take her in. Not, after what she had done.

_**But let me tell you something baby**_

I'll play with her little game since I have no choice right now. Once I get the hell out of here, I won't be coming near her every fucking time. I guess having a body guard was not that bad after all.

Screw this.

**_You love me for everything you hate me for_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god. They finally had their little 'reunion'...**

**So, if they are indeed lovers back then. Why does Yoruichi recalling 'it' as rape? Holy sardines!**

**What the hell happened that will lead our favorite shipping in bleach fall apart?! **

**By the way, the title of the song is.. guess what? "I can be your whore" not that hard to remember right? ahaha! sung by "In This Moment"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sciani - It was indeed Yoruichi! Oh, and thank gods you like reading weird stuff! I'm not a loner after all hehe! *high five! <strong>

**Soi Yo - I'm happy you loved it! and yes it was Tia Hallibel and I guess she will stay with us in this story for a bit. :)**

**Kurohneko - arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Collie-loves-yuri - I really get flustered when you leave a review here. Just so you know, I really liked your story entitled "A Night of Drinking" I wasn't able to follow/favorite it back then since I am always offline. **

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I haven't screwed this yet! xD <strong>

**#Review/follow/favorite :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! :) First of all, thank you for taking interest with my ****perverseness ahaha**

**Uh, I feel the need to tell you that I received a disconnection notice from our internet provider, so I'm not sure when will be the next update.. My heart! Noooooo. :( maybe a maximum of one month. I just don't want to leave you hanging there without any idea if I am still alive. **

**P.S. I'm gonna go 'job hunting madness' this week, so I hope I'd land a job as soon as possible so I can get back to this immediately...**

**Contains: Kuukaku Shiba and Yoruichi Shihoin's Point Of View :)**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoKuukakuxoxoxoxox<strong>

I ran my fingers through my hair in desperation. I gotta find Yoruichi before it gets too late.

That look she has on her face was...deadly. It was like she was about to kick someone's ass and shove a fucking bottle inside their vagina, or ass if it was a man...

Oh, then there was a gun shot!

Holy Shit. Where the fuck are you Yoruichi?!

I quickly shifted my gaze on the dance floor where a fucking chandelier scattered in pieces.. The fall creating a glass shattering sound. Holy shit. This club was lucky no one got hurt.

Oh, somebody almost got hurt. But it turns out that she was saved by that yellow haired woman.

Wait..

I knew that woman! Tia Hallibel, codename; Third. She was a high ranking member of Espada. A group of professional 'escorts' specializing in BDSM and stuffs...

And then it hit me! This club was also owned by Aizen, who turns out to be the founder of Espada's. Now I know why this place was called Hueco Mundo Y Espadas... Shit. I thought it was just a coincidence...

Espada's is a _(secret)_ private organization composed of escorts.. There were several services available, ranging from; just being a normal escort, to a 'hooker' escort, and then add extra services like spying, conning or something. You name it, as long as you can pay the price, and signed the confidentiality agreement you have it...

I was about to get back to our table when I saw a purple blob of hair moving towards Tia and whatever...

And then,

I saw Lisa on the middle of the stairways, watching, waiting intently to what was about to unfold.

When I returned my gaze. I saw Yoruichi pulling the girl away from Tia Hallibel's grasp. I gasped when I saw who it was.. Shaolin..

Oh boy. You can mess with everything in her life, her father, grandfather, even her favorite sports car... Just don't ever try to lay a hand on her 'bee'...

Shit. Well, Tia might be innocent but Yoruichi is already intoxicated with alcohol so she might not see that... And knowing Yoruichi, I knew that she only saw how Tia held Shaolin. Damn the circumstances because she doesn't care...

I quickly made my way to the dance floor. Pushing the mass of bodies on my way there.

Lisa was already on the run to follow Yoruichi who took Shaolin with her..

Unfortunately for the both of us, even when drunk, she was still the goddess flash...

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxYoruichi'sPOVxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox<strong>

Shit. I thought I am done with this.

Well, clearly I'm not since I dragged her away from that woman...

I saw the way they locked eyes with each other. It was just too damn much. I'm fucking pissed...

That woman was 'eye fucking' her for god's sake!

She should thank the gods she believed in that I did not lay a hand on her..

Soifon. Is. Mine. got that?

M.I.N.E

I don't want anybody looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

I don't like anyone touching her, especially in an intimate way..

I don't want anyone holding her close..

I was too busy with my thoughts and before I realized it, I have her half-dressed and tied on my bed.

Oh, god. I wan't to erase that filthy woman's touch on Soifon's deliciously soft pale skin.

I want to remove Soifon's memory of their eyes locking together in a sort of trance. She's mine to mark and claim. Nobody gets to see her up close.

I can smell that woman's perfume in Soifon's cloth so I discarded her clothing albeit unconsciously earlier.

Damn. I really have it bad.

I can't help but think what will happen if I am not there and that damn woman decided to take her home?

No.

Just no.

I won't let anything like that happen. Not with that woman and not with anyone else.

Control.

I need to be in control. I need her to know that she's mine... I need to 'embed' it inside her system... In her mind, body, and soul...

I don't know how many minutes or hours have passed by before Soifon starts to move...

I was watching her all this time, the way her chest rises and falls.. The way the sun light gave her skin an ethereal glow.. The display of innocence on that pretty face.

I stood up, pushing the wooden chair I was sitting on backwards...

She sensed the movement and starts to break free from the restraints but to no avail..

She was panicking a bit so I decided to...

"Stop"

And she froze, her breath hitching in fear...

"Yo..ruichi?"

She sounded somewhat unsure and broken, her voice cracking..

I cocked my head to the side, my forearms crossed in front of my chest..

I can sense her confusion and anxiety.. I swear I am hearing bees buzzing here and there in the silence of the room..

Then her confusion disappeared and was replaced by one thing; anger...

"Why am I here and where are my friends?" It sounded harsh..

Where's the sweet little china bee I met five years ago? This is going to be hard.. For the span of five years she transformed into this, a stubborn drunkard little Chinese girl who has an 'explicit taste' for caramel colored women..

"Gone" I said, not affected by the scowl she has on her face..

"Remove the restraints..Now.."

What? Have I heard it correctly?.. Little china doll here needs a fucking lesson.. You do not fucking command me..

"Don't make me repeat myself Yoruichi."

And all hell break lose...

I was suddenly on top of her gripping her jaw tightly.

"Know your position, pet" Holy fuck, old habits are hard to break.

I usually called my fuckpersons/sluts/whores as pets.. Well, not because I have something with having sex with animals. Eww, gross! that's a no, no! But I do have a liking in cats. Oh, not that I wanna have a 'go' with cats. It's still no 'Soi Yo'. Oh god, no. faunoiphilia / Zoophilic voyeurism isn't my thing. _**p.s. my answer to Soi Yo's review :3_

I just want to let my 'fucks' to know who's the boss... I fuck them as long as they submit their selves to me..  
>And I don't want anyone touching me without my permission..<p>

"God damn it Yoruichi!"

Oh no, no. You're not allowed to talk like that to me. So I slapped her...

And tears starts forming on her eyes, threatening to stream down on her angelic pretty face..

She starts to violently wiggle herself free from the restraints. Unfortunately for her and of all the girls that I've had sex with. No one has ever successfully break free from that leather cuffs..

I stood up, letting her do whatever the fuck she wants, as long as I have the privilege of watching her writhe and wiggle her body in my bed which fucking makes me want to devour her right there and then!

Then she stopped..

"Have you already accepted your position?.. As you can see, It was pretty much obvious that you're not the boss here"

"Fuck. You."

This is the fourth time she disobeyed me... I'm losing all my patience.. No one has ever disobeyed me for three fucking times without getting a 'rightful' punishment..

Whatever. Special treatment for a special someone, right?

I stood still, eyes locked on her body. Roaming all over her. Calculating her, observing her, and searching through her..

Just merely looking was not enough.

I need to feel her..

I made my way to her, crawling from the foot of the bed like a damn lioness stalking for her prey.

I pressed my body atop hers. My lips just an inch away from her neck.

Oh god. She smells like honey.

I licked her from the base of her neck up to just the point below her jaw. And she let out a moan, which encourages me to do more. So, I licked and sucked and kissed her neck sloppily, specially on that god damn spot where I get all the fucking reactions from her.

"Hmm, aah.. Ngh!..hmpp.."

It seemed nothing has changed when it comes to this huh. She's still...very deliciously responsive, which of course fucking turns me on.. I can feel my dick bulging in my pants, wanting to get the damn out and just fuck this little girl under me senselessly...

I start to draw circles on her heaving chest. I know that she is as turned on as I am..

Just so you wait, I'll have you screaming for me to fuck you while I very slowly enter the tip of my head inside you. Only to pull it away when it was just an inch deep.. and I'll be leaving as many marks as I can.

"Tell me. What is it that you want?"

"Let me go, Yoruichi"

Why?! So you can flirt with that slut of a woman and have a good fuck?! You. Are. Mine.

Mine.

Before I knew it, I was already gripping her neck tightly but not with the intention of killing her. I was just letting her know her place.

"You're not in the position to command. I guess a lesson would do."

She was crying, and I have a sudden sense of nostalgia. Our first time flashed before my eyes and I suddenly let go of her neck. It felt like my hands were burned...

I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, the one that I slapped moments ago..

"I'm gonna say this only once. I'm not repeating myself so you better pay attention."

She nodded and I felt instantly relieved that she is agreeing with me. I don't want to hurt her more if she did disagree.

"You can not speak unless you're spoken to. You're the pet, mistress, or whatever and I am your master so you are not allowed to give command. Should you ask for something, you should ask me 'politely' and use the word please. You will submit yourself completely to me. Do you have any questions?"

"What will I get for agreeing with you?"

I was slightly taken aback by that question. But still, I answered..

"Me"

"Can I..can you please give me time... to think about this? Please.."

I gave her a pointed look, thinking that she isn't going to agree with me because she wanted to 'hit it' with the woman at the club.

She disobeyed me for five times, tried to hit with that damn of a woman, disrespected and cursed me.

And I want.

No, I need to replace that damn woman's touch with mine so badly...

So I decided that,

No, you're not going anywhere without being punished..

But before I were able to tell her that I'm going to fuck her brains to the moon and back , have her shouting my name over and over, pleading me to do more.

My phone buzzed...What a very nice timing...

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxShibaKuukaku'sPOVxoxoxoxox<strong>

Damn. You. Yoruichi. Answer the god damn phone! What's the purpose of having a mobile phone anyway? Argh... (-_-)

I was impatiently tapping my foot on the floor. Sixty two times and still no god damned answer!

Lisa was talking to Kisuke about gps trackers or whatever. That's not my thing. I don't care whatever it is that they're talking about as long as will help me find Yoruichi...

Sixty three times! What the Fuuu.

**(Kuukaku)**

"God damn you Yoruichi! Where are you?! I called you for 63 times check your fucking call log!"

**(Does it matter?)**

"Don't give me that bullshit! Where's Shaolin?!"

Kisuke was typing and clicking whatever on his laptop.

Lisa was pleading to me to get the call to last longer.

**(Here)**

"Did you..?!" _fucked her_

**(About to do it)**

"Holy Fu.. Where the fuck are you?!" Yeah, I know I asked this the very first time she answered, but I don't have any idea what to talk about besides asking her where the fuck are they.

**(I'm in one of my safe house)**

"Yoruichi, listen. Whatever you're about to do to her, which I'm pretty sure I know. Don't do it. Please. Don't do things that you'll definitely regret later."

There was a long pause. I thought she hanged up on me..

**(Alright. I'll see you later)**

Lisa was giving me this look of 'doom' She looked at me then back to the laptop screen anxiously.

"Just remember she's your fucking sister"

**(Yeah, my fucking sister)**

When the bar goes 100% and the GPS locator popped up on the map, showing us the exact location of Yoruichi. Lisa grinned and Kisuke gave us a thumbs up.

I smiled at them in return. _We got you. Bitch._

"I'll go pick up both of your asses later. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

**(How did you know where we were?)**

"We have Kisuke the fuck genius. Oh, and Lisa's coming with me. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoYoruichi'sPOVxoxoxoxo<strong>

Well, that definitely killed the mood.

I can't let them barge in here while 'we' are in the middle of sexual euphoria.

Damn you Kuukaku for reminding me that we're going to be sisters. What's the matter with that anyway? We're still not blood-related. Damn this world for being so complicated. Damn you author for doing this to us. Why can't you just let us be happy and fuck each other?

The hell.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I can see Soifon on my peripheral vision, secretly admiring my body. I knew it! I knew she still have some of it inside her.

It was my fault though. I left her for good. Well, I don't have a choice back then. My fucking grandpapa blackmailed me.

He..told me that he'll hire somebody to fucking head-shot the love of my life if I won't be his little good hermaphrodite grand daughter.

Bullshit.

Now I clearly know why he wants me to fucking go away from Shaolin. He wanted my father and 'her' mother to marry for the sake of the freaking company merging...

I sighed. Ok, the alcohol was already fading out of my system so my rational mind was already back, telling me to stop the fuck.

I made my way to my sister once again, removing the leather binds one after the other.

I avoided having eye contact with her or I might just lose control and take her then and there.

She instantly inspected her wrists and ankles after all the binds are removed.

I am already rummaging clothes for her to borrow in my cabinet. Where are hers? Oh, in the laundry basket. I don't want to smell that woman's perfume on her. It irritates me.

I picked up my favorite orange jacket (I like it when she wears my clothes) and a nice ragged edged short, cut out of my old jeans. Oh, this will look good on her creamy white legs. Shit! stop brain! I know I want to leave marks there as well but I can't so shut up! stop showing me explicit images argh!

I threw my chosen outfits to her, seeing that she did managed to catch it. I quickly left out of the room so she could change without feeling awkward.

I made my way to the kitchen and I decided to drink hot chocolate. I don't know why, I just suddenly want to drink one. haha!

And so here I am in my living room, sitting on my black leather couch with two hot chocolate, a glass of water, and a mefenamic acid on top of my glass table.

I heard footsteps coming from my bed room, stopping just a two meters away from me.

I glanced at her approvingly. At least my jacket hides those marks that I left on her neck.

She was fidgeting like the high school teenager that she was, her cheeks blushing like crazy! uh, does she have a fever? I think no, her body temperature felt normal. _**sometimes Yoruichi is pretty blind sided lols xD_

"Sit"

and sit she did. She sat on the couch across from me. Of course she needs space, after what I did to her. She was probably confused and scared.

She was avoiding my heated gaze. Wait what? Oh my god! I'm ogling at her god damn! That's why she's blushing.. uh,..

I shook my head. No, she's not blushing. Maybe she just feel sick.. Oh, right. hangovers

I pushed the mug of hot chocolate towards her.

"Drink"

She glanced at me curiously, like she was questioning my actions.

I lifted a brow.

"I said drink. It helps." yes, chocolate helps to get you through your fucking hangovers.

She grabbed the mug of hot chocolate shyly.

What the hell. Where's the fierce girl that has been shouting at me earlier? Oh, maybe she was also possessed by the god damned alcohol.

"Does you head still hurts?"

"hmm, yeah" She whispered.

"That glass of water and mefenamic is yours... We are supposedly having our official first meeting at our estate this morning at this hour, but since we're both gone it was probably moved for dinner."

There was a banging on my front door...

"Yoruichi! open this god damned door or I swear I'm going to use C4..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Damn you, Kuukaku! I shouted.

Before I made my way to the door...

"Make sure you'll have enough rest. By the way, I already saved my number in your mobile phone, so call me if you need anything. And you can also expect a few calls from me. I had to make sure that you are really resting."

She gave me a nod, and that was enough of a confirmation for me, so I made my way to the damn door.

I opened it, and four people were standing outside..

Of course, Kuukaku bitch and Lisa my half cousin was there.

I was just not expecting to see Kisuke Urahara with that 'particular' woman.

"Hi, Yoruichi! Long time no see!" Kisuke waved at me and I waved back.

"Hey" I said to Kisuke

Then I narrowed my eyes to Kuukaku and Lisa.

"What the hell is 'she' doing here?" I whispered to them dangerously.

"Yourichi, calm your tits." Kuukaku whispered back.

"She is your sister's body guard. Personally picked by Ms. Natasha Feng" Lisa butted in.

I glanced at the woman, who is now staring at me with dead eyes.

"Name" I demanded.

"Tia Hallibel, at your service"

She was not looking at me anymore when she said the 'at your service' part. She was looking past me, where my younger sister is currently standing.

Soifon seemed to acknowledged the woman. Realization displayed by her steel grey irises...

"You.." Soifon said

And Tia walked past Kuukaku and Lisa who was currently in font of me moments ago.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

"Yes. So it was you then."

"Yes. I'm sorry I was given a special instruction to hide my identi..."

"Stop." Soifon held her palm in front of Tia.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. In fact, I believe I owe you 'something'."

What the? was it just me. or that has a sexual innuendo in it?! Uh, me and my dirty thoughts...

"So, I believe you have your own wheels since there are three cars parked out there?" Soifon asked further.

"Yes. would you like to go now and meet with Ms. Natasha? She was worried.

"Yes please. I think we should go now... Would you please excuse us Ms. Shiba, Lisa, and Kisuke if I heard it right?"

The three of them nodded, dumbfounded by my sister's cold demeanor.

"Well, this wasn't a nice meeting so I hope to see you again soon to make it up to you. Good bye. Have a nice day." Soifon said before following the so called Tia slut Haribell. and of fucking course, If a glare could kill. She's already dead for fifteen times. Damn her!

When both of them were gone. The three musketeers looked at me questioningly.

"What? She had not gotten enough sleep." I told them, protecting my younger sister's display of slight rudeness. Oh wow acting as an older sister doesn't hurt that much haha!

This day will probably going to be much more loooooonger than the rest of the days in this fucking god damned year...

One thing is for sure.

I have more reason to hate that woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy Mackerel! I don't have time to edit this chapter. Uh, pardon for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

**Oh. My. God. Thank you guys! I can now die in peace. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Collie-loves-yuri - Thank you my friend. I was speechless :" haha. *seriously. Yes, we definitely need a yorumakingsoiblushmoment :) in a different kind of way *evil laugh lols<strong>

**Laight - if you're pertaining to yoruxsoi SMUT. it will probably be a few chapters away. :3 Oh my god I am squealing like a squirrel when you reviewed. lols. p.s. I am waiting for an update of your "Beautiful Sin"**

**Sciani - Thanks and thanks! :) Woah, I honestly thought that I had ruined that chapter but you liked it so yeah *Cheers!**

**Soi Yo - I think in BDSM stuff, there is a dominant and a submissive. The dominant was pertained as the master / owner and the submissive was the mistress / pet. It was like an endearment of sort in the world of BDSM. (***I'm not really sure) but that is how I have known it for ages. **

**Liz555- Arigatou Gozaimasu. I'm :D that you are enjoying this.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Reviewfollow/favorite**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hang. In. There. Stay. With. Me. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, :) Thanks for umm… you know being patient with me? Haha! Oh, never mind me.**

**CONTAINS: slight Hali x Soi / Character thought's in italic **

**NO BETA: Imma Sareh...**

**Thanks for bearing with me**

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! I got a job :) job hunting madness status: successful<strong>

**and we have an internet connection! #Hooray **

**I am happy so this chapter should be a little more pro-yorusoi xD **

* * *

><p>Halibel escorted Soifon towards the Louvre's restaurant to meet with Natasha. The drive on the way there had been silent. Deaaaaad silent…<p>

What had transpired between her and Yoruichi this morning is still bugging her mind…and body. What a very odd way for a reunion. She had questions, a lot of it. But she won't push it right now because she has some explaining to do with her mother.

Halibel opened the door for Soifon, following behind after Soifon passed through.

Ta da!

Natasha Feng, sitting with... _waitwaitwaitwhat?_

*How did Yoruichi got there before them?!

Soifon stopped dead on her tracks, resulting to Halibel bumping with her from behind.

She felt something soft behind her…

_Could it be? Oh god, no._ realization hit her and her hormones, sending sweet wicked hot waves of heat in between her thighs. _Don't blush. Please don't blush. Please don't.. Damnit!_

"Are you alright, Miss?" Tia asked. Concern laced her voice.

"Umm, yes. Just a little dizzy, and please do call me Soifon. What's your name by the way?" She asked with hopes of distracting Tia from asking her further if she was indeed okay or what because of her pretty flushed reddened face.

"It's Tia. Tia Halibel."

"That's a nice name Hal" Soifon answered, not noticing the slight blush on the woman's face, before making her way to her mom and her lover err no! Sister. Yes, sister who have almost fucked her this morning.

Yoruichi saw that exchange, her golden irises darkening a bit.

"Hi mom." Soifon greeted with an unreadable demeanor. She doesn't know why Yoruichi was here. With her mom. _Of all people in the world, it just had to be Yoruichi. Perfect. _

"Hey, Soi why are you so grumpy? It's still early in the morning." Her mom gave her a thoughtful smile.

What Yoruichi had told her mother, Soi doesn't know of course, but it indeed made her mom kind of 'entertained.'

"I am not feeling well." She half-lied because she did feel well, but with Yoruichi's presence she did not.

"Woah, and here I thought that you finally got laid." Her mother chuckled after seeing her only daughter's mood darkens even more.

"Well, almost." She replied, her eyes darting into Yoruichi's piercing honey-colored irises.

Yoruichi cocked her head slightly and gave her a smirk full of arrogance, taunting her to speak more.

Taunting her to speak of the truth.

Well, this isn't the right time to discuss about that.

Her mom laughed. "That pretty much explains your sour mood today."

Soifon just ugh. scowled. She wanted to wipe that look on Yoruichi's face. _You are so going to pay for this Yoruichi. Just so you wait_. She made a mental picture of kicking Yoruichi's ass but it didn't help her since she have a very 'imaginative' mind… Err, blame it all to hormones.

"By the way this is Tia Halibel."

Tia bowed her head slightly to acknowledge her mother.

"Of course, Tia, the one Lisa assigned to babysit you."

A frown flashed on Yoruichi's face upon hearing her mother-in-law's statement. _Lisa, you bitch._

"Yes." Soifon answered.

"Good job Tia. You've been very helpful. My daughter is…"

she trailed off… before inspecting Soifon's bruised wrists.

"in one piece." She finished.

_Holy shit. What do I tell mom? Not to mention that I am not wearing the same clothes I wore before I went out. God damn!_ She pulled her wrists free from her mom's grip.

"I'm fine mom. Tia did a great job." _Well, she did save me from a trip to the E.R._

Her mom shot her a scrutinizing look before deciding to drop it off.

Soifon was relieved. _Thank gods._

"Have a sit you two."

Yoruichi stands up to pull Soifon's chair but Tia beats her into it.

"Hi." Yoruichi greeted. Her voice sounded rough, like she was trying to force herself to calm the fuck down.

"So, to what pleasure do we owe your presence?" Soifon wanted to sound confident but it sounded timid.

It did not help that Yoruichi was wearing a suit. _Oh gods she's so hot in a suit. If she was wearing that earlier I'll definitely…_

Her mom interrupted her rated M thoughts.

"Yoruichi was sent by her father to inform us that the meeting has been moved in the evening."

"Oh, is that so?." She feigned a shocked expression. Yoruichi did tell her that it will be moved later at night.

"That is so nice of you. You could have assigned someone to inform us, so as to not waste your time." Soifon continued.

"I want to see you." Yoruichi replied nonchalantly.

It sounded possessive and with a lot of longing that Soifon felt something creeping up on her spinal cord. She shivered in the process. Damn.

_Yeah, like seeing me eagle spread and half-naked on your bed?_

"That's perfect!" Natasha exclaimed, shocking the three.

"Well, I have a skype meeting with my board of directors at twelve o'clock. I guess a pre-reunion will do. You have a lot of time to spend together since our meeting with your father-in-law and grandpa is at eight o'clock."

"Oh, great." Soifon answered sarcastically. She wanted some alone time to recuperate but I guess that's not an option anymore.

"Yoruichi, please bear with my daughter. I guess I spoiled her too much."

Soifon pouted. Yeah, she can't say anything about it because she is proven guilty.

Yoruichi laughed.

_That laugh.. gods please just stop torturing me_.

"That won't be a problem Mom. I can handle her."

_She called my mom mom?! Our parents aren't even married yet!._

And despite Soifon's violent reaction inside her brain, her cheeks reddened. It felt good hearing Yoruichi say that. Weird. Goosebumps.

* * *

><p>Her mom was already in the business centre doing god knows what. <em>Could this day get even worse? Damn.<em>

She does not have enough sleep. She was hangover. She almost got screwed by the beautiful goddess. She was almost sent to the E.R. because of the fucking chandelier. She left her friends or her friends left her at the bar.

_Arrrrgh! So many things happened in less than a day. Bull..shit_

And right now she invited Yoruichi to her room. Well she really did not. She just asked if she could take a nice quick shower and change clothes. It did not occur to her earlier that Yoruichi will tag along with her.

Yes, they did make an agreement. (more like her mom and Yoruichi) that they will have some bonding time together. But that doesn't include accompanying her to her room.

But here she was, in front of her hotel room, with Yoruichi Shihoin. Oh, and her personal guard.

She was thankful that she has Tia. God knows what will happen if they were both alone inside that fucking hotel room.

She twisted the door knob and pushed the door slowly before entering. She was confused when Yoruichi and Tia did not move an inch.

"Tia, you may go now. I will take her of my sister from this point onward." Yoruichi stated coolly.

"I'm sorry, but I am given instructions to accept requests from Soifon and Ms. Natasha only."

_Who the hell told you that you can call her like that?_ Her brow rose. _And who the hell told you that you can go against me?_

Yoruichi straightened her posture, her arms which were crossed-linked together in front of her chest earlier were now on her side. She displayed her confident and commanding pose, her eyes burning with defiance.

_Oh no, no, no, no._ Soifon knew that gesture too well.

Yoruichi was mad. Fucking mad, she could kill Tia in a blink of an eye. Well not really kill, more like hospitalized.

"It's fine Tia. Leave us alone."

Tia looked at me with horrified eyes. _It feels like she knows. She knows that she will leave me with a freak, unstable, perverse, handsome woman err or man…._

* * *

><p>She maybe all of those, but she is still Yoruichi….<p>

And I am 'her' Soifon…

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeey! Long time no read :) I missed ya perverts! haha peace 3<strong>

**Thanks you guys for your unending P.A.T.I.E.N.C.E**

* * *

><p><strong>Sciani - Thanks! glad to know that you like it. ahahaha I'm trying hard not to make Yoruichi a sick horny psycho lols :) We should kill her grandfather! He was the one responsible for all of this! rawr! :)<strong>

**Collie-loves-yuri - Arigatou gozaimasu :)...OMG! you like it when Yoruichi is jealous and possessive! *high five! Same here! I really love, love, love, love, love, a jealous Yoruichi! 3 3 3**

**Soi Yo - Wow, thanks! :) I appreciate your observation...heh! Yoruichi needs a competitor and I thought Tia Halibel would be perfect!..hmm I think the reunion would be the chapter after the next one.. aaaaaaaand yes I think you are still innocent with BDSM, I am too.. I just really have a sick/verydirty mind xD (OK, now I am ashamed *hides in the corner*) I will update Awakened in a week's time (It's taking so long because I want to upload at least 8K words or more) p.s. I got a job! Thanks :)**

**Guest - Thanks for your unending patience :) **

**isolatedcrystal - Here it is my friend... Thanks for following :) An elsanna fan I see (OMG have you read "Stolen Ice"? dude that's so Awesome :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking time to read...<strong>

**p.s. I discovered using line breaks hahaha no more xoxoxoxoxo thing ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>FollowFavorite #Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! :) , so err. It took me like 'forever' before I were able to update my YoruSoi fan fictions and it's kind of eating me inside. I don't want you to wait that looooooong for this... Yeah, I'm really sorry**

**A new job equals a month or two, adjusting period and working your ass off so fucking hard lols. It's taking toll on my free time *sighs**

* * *

><p><strong>NO BETA :) <strong>

***trying really hard to lessen errors but to no avail haha! so you just have to bear with me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Soifon's Point-Of-View<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go, now."<p>

It was eerily quiet inside the hotel room.

Tia was gone.

Yoruichi told her to meet with Lisa. Well, it was more of a threat than an instruction, since there was a chilly tone in Yoruichi's voice.

It sets me off when Yoruichi is dead silent. It somehow, scares me. Well, she was a bubbly person but shit when she's that quiet, stay the fuck away from her...

Tia, that woman. I shook my head in disbelief. She tried to butt head with Yoruichi for me.. Wait! That sounded different. Of course she is my body guard so that was her job but...

With the way she looked at me, I just can't ignore the warm feeling that spreads within me. It consumes me, making me feel lightheaded.

I feel dizzy or maybe this was just the hangover working.

So, yeah Yoruichi is waiting outside. Not outside outside, It's outside inside. I don't make any sense, do I?

I am currently taking a quick shower in the bathroom so she's outside, inside the room, waiting for me.

My body shivered at the thought of Yoruichi waiting for me.. Holy shit, this is getting too much complicated and out of hand.

We need to talk about this. There's a lot of questions I want to ask. Maybe if I would give her a chance to explain, I would be able to understand why. And hopefully I'd be able to forgive her.

God please help me forgive her. She's just too complicated. Five years ago she proposed to me, and here we are now; getting batshit crazy with the thought of fucking each other's brains out. Yes, I won't lie. Yoruichi is too fuckable for me to deny. Not too mention that she is my first..love..

But I..don't want to give myself to her with just a snap of her fingers. She broke her promise and it fucking hurts like hell.

For five years I cried, I shut myself out from other people, I stopped making friends, and I stopped trying to connect because I know for sure that if I become too much bonded with another person, it would just kill me in the end...

Everyday, I receive pictures of her with another woman. I already lost count of how many woman she slept with.

I always wonder why. Why would she do that kind of thing? What provoked her to do so... And why would she not want to contact me anymore...

As you can see, there was a lot of questions in my head and she owes me every answer to those bullshit questions..

I ran my fingers through my wet hair in frustration. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door opening...

Holy fucking Christ!

My breath hitched at the sight of Yoruichi's glorious naked body. I can feel my heart pumping twice as harder within a matter of seconds.

Shit, shit, shit...

I can't stop myself from eyefucking her body. Don't, I mean don't judge me. Did you see her body?! She's so fucking sexy!

She changed so much. She's a hundred times hotter now.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked politely.

I was too busy with sightseeing to even bother with what she's saying..

"Ah..I'm sorry, what was that?"

She shook her head in disbelief. A toothy grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"You like what you see?"

I blushed. Shit, this is getting too hard for me..

"I'm not gonna lie." I answered evenly..

She made her way to me and I tried my fucking best to hold her gaze because duh! I don't want to lose! I don't want her to know how much I am affected with that glorious ass, c cup breasts, and her little yoruichi which is funny because it's not little. It's quite the opposite.

She stopped a mere twenty to thirty inches away from me. I tried to bit back a small laugh but I failed so she snapped out of her 'trance'.

"You should be thankful. Puberty didn't get too hard on you. Nice ass by the way."

She slapped my ass before joining me in the shower.

It stings, and it freaking turns me on.

The atmosphere dropped when she entered. Wow, did something happen with gravity? Can someone explain that to me?

**-/-/-/Awkward Silence-/-/-/**

"I know you have a lot of questions in your mind." She started speaking, breaking the ice.

I didn't answer though.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Soi."

"But you did"

"I know. I just don't have a choice that time."

"You could have send someone to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Soifon."

I can feel my tears welling up. The hurt and anger is just too much to handle.

She pulled me in her arms.

"Let it out, Soifon. Just let it out. Hurt me, scream at me. Do everything the fuck that you like. Anything that will make you feel better. Anything that will make the pain less"

Honestly, I want to. I badly want to hurt her and scream at her. I want to throw things at her but I can't.

I am too fucked up to even have the energy to do that.

"Make me forget, Yoruichi" I whispered.

She looks at me with hesitation clear in her eyes.

"I will, Soifon. I will but not now." She pulled away from me to cup my cheek.

"Right now, I want to spend time with you without being naked and us checking each other's ass out every minute or so." She smiled.

"Consider this as my apology for what had happened this morning."

She kissed my cheek, the one that she slapped a few hours ago...

"I'll be waiting outside."

I gave her a nod before shutting the shower.

I feel numb. The sudden change of personalities kills me. One moment she's okay then the next, she looks like she just wanted to killfuck you by making you as high as fuck.

It makes me crave a stable relationship. A relationship with mutual agreement. Like a guard and a subject type of agreement. Like me and Tia.

A relationship where I know my grounds, and the other knows her grounds as well. Yes, that would be perfect...

* * *

><p>So, Yoruichi brought me to the mall.<p>

She left her coat and her tie in her car. All in all, she's wearing her white collared long sleeve with the first three buttons unbuttoned, paired with black slacks that shows her curves.

And it's fucking hot, I can't take my eyes away from that neck. It was just so inviting and hot and sexy.

God. She's turning me on without her making an effort for it.

I sighed. Here we are, walking hand in hand in public.

Whenever someone or somebody looked at us, I fucking blush like a high school teenager.

With Yoruichi wearing her not-so-complete-business attire, it might have look like I was her..her.. ugh forget about it. I don't know the fucking term.

Uhm, maybe you do? What do they call the little sluts/whores of those people with high profiles? haha! Probably sluts and whores.

Please forget that I asked you about that.

"Where are we going?"

"We eat, then we'll go wherever we want. Wherever you want."

There's something about the way she had said that, which made me feel hot. Sheesh. This woman is turning my hormones crazy.

So we are now on our way to... Wait! don't tell me it's MCdonald's or I'm going to kill this 'son-of-a... Oh, so it was beside Mcdonalds!

We ate at ManHann, a Chinese restaurant so yeah. She told me that I might miss eating chinese foods because the moment our parents are legally married. There's this possibility that I will be staying here which I hope I don't because yeah, you know why.

I'll end up having a scandalous incestous relationship with my sister.

"Where do you want to go now?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I don't feel like going anywhere 'with her'.

Her phone rang...She didn't even bother to check who's calling but it keeps on ringing and ringing like what the hell.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

She looked at me guiltily before picking the phone inside her pocket.

"Hello"

**(Yoruichi, are you trying to hit it off with you sister-in-law?)**

"Grandpa. I'm not...

**(Don't you dare lie to me child.)**

"I am with her but..."

**(No buts. I want you here in thirty minutes, maximum of forty-five. You know the drill.)**

"I'll be there."

Something changed with Yoruichi. She sighed deeply before turning to face me.

"I need to go." She said, her expression sorrowful. It makes me want to pat her back and tell her everything's going to be alright, but who the hell am I kidding?

Everything's fucked up.

"It's fine." It's fine my ass. I was looking forward for a couple more hours to spend with her. I wanted to spend some time with a 'sane; Yoruichi.

"Do you want me to drop you off the hotel?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll just" ...call Tia and ask her to pick me up. I bit my lip. "roam around here for a couple of minutes or hours."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes worried and guilty.

"Yeah, I'll just.. send you a message."

"I'll call Lisa to pick you up."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll take a cab" you're a pretty little liar, my conscience told me...

There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend some time with...your personal body guard right?

That sounded different. I mean there's nothing wrong with having your body guard around while you are outside, right?

It's her job. so she has to do it. Lisa, on the other hand is one hella' busy woman and I'm not that 'comfortable' with her.

She reminds me of Yoruichi. Calculating and observing every move I make. It's like she's looking right through me.

Yoruichi bid farewell, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I just nodded at her.

She's walking towards the elevator now. It saddens me, to see her walk away.

It's kind of unfair you know. Being the one who is left behind.

It hurts seeing the person you love walk away.

With you, not knowing what will happen or when will you meet them again.

I let out a small bitter laugh.

We're going to see each other tonight and I'm being so overly dramatic...

But with Yoruichi, it's always full of surprises, you need to expect the unexpected.

I let out a breath that I don't know I was holding in until now.

I rummaged my backpack for my mobile phone.

One message, from Yoruichi;

_I'm sorry I had to leave early. see you later, tonight. _

I went out of messaging and dialed Tia's number...

"Hey, Tia. I need a ride, can you pick me up at Karakura Mall?"

"Yes, that's perfect. See you later."

I chewed my lip. What the hell am I doing...

* * *

><p><strong>Guest - Thanks for your undying patience! hah! :)<strong>

**Shade169 - I'm trying bro ;) It's pretty hard if it's not your native language lols Thanks for bearing with it though!**

**Soi Yo - ugh, I failed you at 8k for Awakened. *sighs.. Sorry about that though. I'm really trying :) (My mind is being occupied with my workload as of the moment. I want to burn the papers in the office hahaha)**

**Sciani - yeah, but cliffhangers are awesome xD (No, they're not! ****_"my reader part of me says so")_**** Thanks!**

**Laight - Waaaah, you updated! *fangirling xD I'm sorry to hear what was currently happening at your place right now. Get well soon by the way :) *patiently waiting for the prequel ^^**

**Shaka - arigatou! *bows**

**Jessevangeline - Uwaaah *hugs you :) Baddass Yoruichi is sexxxxxyyyyyyy! I really appreciate your appreciation hahaha ;)**

**Collie-loves-Yuri - you said ****_small_**** romance between Soifon and Halibell? Okay, Got it! *winks evilly buhahaha **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the #Delay<strong>

**Real life is so distracting, I just want to quit my job and imagine YoruSoi *sighs**

* * *

><p><strong>FavoriteFollow/Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! You're awesome. :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, wazzup guys? :) want another round of shit? ready? **

**Okay! #Bearwith'me'grammar hahaha! **

**I really do appreciate the time that you've wasted on me up to this point.. ;)**

**A/N: Don't have much happenings in this chapter. Just blah! blah! blah!**

** . . .breaksXoXoXoXo**

Yoruichi made her way inside their mansion, opening the god damned huge white doors with ease.

She strutted gracefully towards the main hallway, heading for the stairs.

She feels numb. There's no fucking way she'd ever accept this. This kind of treatment to her.

It made her feel sick, made her body shiver in unwanted anticipation.

Kuukaku will shove a fucking huge dildo inside her ass after this, Yoruichi knows. In fact, she can clearly see her best friend 'in-action' inside her very creative mind right now, but there's no fucking way to avoid this, or Yammamoto Shihoin will definitely make Soifon's death look like an accident.

She raised her left hand, and ran her fingers through her purple locks, sighing in frustration afterwards.

Her grandfather had his own little ways of knowing what the fuck she's up to, so she wasn't really moved when she received the call. In fact, she was expecting it.

She tries to enjoy the limited peaceful moment she's having. She was enjoying her not-so-slow paced walk, not until a man's silhouette came into her view. She instantly stopped and waited for the stranger to uncover himself.

"Hey, Yoruichi. Isn't it too early for you to be home?"

_Asshole._

"The president requested for my presence immediately. I don't want to give the old man a heart attack, do I?"

"You sure care a hell lot for your grand father."

"Bastard, are you going to do your job and escort me to the 'safe room' or what."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Shut up, kiddo."

"This way please." Ichimaru Gin bowed deeply and pointed to the left. An action made to pay respect for royal bloods.

Yoruichi grinned. This guy is so humorously weird.

*Nah, they're both weird. That guy is her very own Christian Grey, minus the sex of course.

For several years and counting, that man has been her buddy in sweat, blood, and pain.

They went their way through the farthest corridor, passing through large double doors.

The walk becomes silent after that. The familiarity of the place is starting to take a toll on them. The atmosphere is heavy, it can even be considered as suffocating..

"So, what did you do now?" Gin asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, same old."

"You mean it's still her?"

"It's always because of her."

"Well, they say if you love somebody truthfully, they're totally worth the pain... Is she worth the pain, Yoruichi?"

"Yes, she is."

"That's good. I'll make you feel how much you love her"

_Total douchebag._

"Bullshit. You talk like you weren't hurting for someone."

Gin smiled. "You got a bonus of twenty whips for that."

Yoruichi laughed. "Getting too personal, aren't we, Ichimaru Gin?"

Gin chuckles a bit before sending her a playful grin.

**Inside the safe room;**

It was a huge room and everything's painted with white, you'll feel like you're in a mental institution minus the nurses. There's a table on the left side with two chairs separated by it, and a movable lamp light above.

On the right side, is where the chains and handcuffs are located. There's an old fashioned off-the-wall cabinet which you can find various weird things.

Yoruichi watched Gin patiently, the guy was currently unlocking the handcuffs that are attached to the ceiling by chains.

"Strip." He ordered, and Yoruichi did so, leaving only the pieces of clothing that'll keep her dignity intact.

"You're lucky these chains aren't rusty. We don't like you getting infected for tetanus."

"I appreciate that." Yoruichi answered in a monotone voice as she made her way to the cuffs.

She kneels on her left knee to place the metal restraints bounded on the floor around her right ankle, doing it with the left one other afterwards...

"Care to help?" She asked, her voice commanding and poised.

Gin shook his head. _This woman is unbelievable._

He made his way over Yoruichi to secure the metal handcuffs on her wrists, and thus, causing the chains let out a tingling sound.

When Gin was finished on restraining her hands, Yoruichi was technically defying gravity, her feet above the ground for twelve inches. She was suspended on mid-air, spread-eagle on thin air, completely under Gin's mercy.

"Let's see. Your feet is twelve inches above the ground. That's pretty impressive Yoruichi. Last time you've been here it was twenty. You've grown up."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Are you going to hit me with your magical whip or what? Let's get over this."

"Ok, rate 1-10. How much do you want to fuck your sister?" Gin asked while rummaging the cabinet drawers for something.

"Ten, eleven probably" Yoruichi grinned.

"Ten is to ten." Gin pulled out a leather whip.

"Ready?" He asked, lashing the whip on the floor.

"I'm always ready."

Gin lashed at Yoruichi, hitting her left rib with full force.

The spot instantly reddened. After a good ten to fifteen seconds, blood slowly poured out from the fatally bruised skin.

It hurts, a lot.

Still, she take it all in, not giving any hint that she was in so much pain.

"Seriously, you hit like a kid."

"We're still warming up, princess."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi lay panting and heavily wounded on the floor.

"Have you learned your lesson, Yoruichi?"

She spit blood off her mouth, and smiled.

"You know better, grand father." She said the word grand father with her voice full of dread.

He raised the baseball bat. His fingers tightening it's grip to the poor thing.

"Stand."

Yoruichi clawed her bloody fingers on the floor, trying so hard to stand.

Her grandfather waited patiently.

"You're a failure to this family. I gave you freedom to do what you wanted in exchange of forgetting your feelings. You laid with dirty sluts and innocent young girls, but you still haven't dissipated your hunger for her."

Yoruichi is on her knees know, her weight being supported with both of her hands.

"I will make you remember how you defiled her, you dirty whore."

"It was just a kiss!" Yoruichi shouted, lying through her teeth. She doesn't want Soifon to be labeled as tainted by his grand father just because of her selfish actions.

Yammamoto narrowed his eyes. "I had Soifon tested after your 18th birthday."

_What the hell!_

Yoruichi never felt this angry before.

"What the fuck?! You let someone else touch her!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!"

"No, fuck you! You know what, I believed all your fucking lies and now you're telling me that you had her tested! Well, fuck you. That's not funny! You. Let. Someone. Touch. Her.! After that night! After we..after we.."

"After you screwed her senseless with that 'thing' of yours.. How would you expect them to check if you inserted that disgusting thing inside her."

"You!." She suddenly had a boost of energy, she was now grabbing her grandfather's collar with both of her hands.

Yammamoto pushed her back a few feet, before connecting the baseball bat at the back of her left thigh.

Yoruichi stumbles to the ground.

"You are disgusting. You raped a twelve year old kid. Tell me, Yoruichi. What would her mother feel if she knew? What would your father think of you?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"Are you questioning my credibility, child? Do you want me to send the evidence to Ryu and Natasha right now?...Hmm, No. I have a better idea. I think it's much more enjoyable to discuss this over dinner, so Shaolin can retell your shameful acts."

"Damn you."

"No, Yoruichi. I'm not. You are. You raped her. You seduced the little girl. Can you imagine what would her life be if you didn't put your filthy hands on her?. She must have had a healthy group of friends because she won't alienate herself from others. You took that away from her Yoruichi, You take away her chance on knowing herself, because all she knew about is you. Her world revolves around your hands. "

"Fuck you! I didn't do anything. I..I didn't forced . She, she let me." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Are you saying that a twelve year old kid would initiate that act, Yoruichi?"

"No, n-no. Stop!" Yoruichi clutched her head with both of her hands. Her whole body is shaking, both in pain, anger, and self hate.

There it goes again.

The voice inside her head.

_You raped her._

"No, I didn't!"

_You fucking disgusting thing._

"I'm not!"

_You're dirty._

"Stop!"

_You forced your way with her, you whore!_

"I love her!"

_She never loved you back._

Her mind keeps on repeating those words to her over and over and over until she can't take it anymore.

Yoruichi's pupils are dilated, her body was shaking violently. It was such a sight, but it still doesn't compare to what was happening inside her mind.

"Do you hear it now, Yoruichi?... The voices inside your head. Even your subconscious mind tells you that you're disgusting."

Yoruichi remained on her current predicament. It's as if she can't hear her grand father anymore.

It was a total breakdown.

Her grandfather grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled down, so that they were 'eye-to-eye'.

"You're a sick monster. A very sick monster. Don't ever forget that, Yoruichi."

Yammamoto said before landing another blow on Yoruichi's right arm. It was hard enough to hear bones snapping.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth in pain, tears starts to 'well' in her eyes but never streaming down her face.

It was the last straw. The physical pain and psychological trauma she was currently in was too much to bear.

Too fucking much.

Her body stopped shaking.

She stopped moving at all.

It was taking effect now.

Her grandfather's words acting as a poisonous liquid, seeping through her mind, changing her beliefs, changing the way she sees, changing the way she feels.

No sound came from Yoruichi. No screaming. No nothing.

"If you want to survive this world, Yoruichi. You must not feel." Yammamoto said before leaving the fuck out.

Yoruichi didn't answer, her mind long dead and gone, drifted to another world..

Her grand father betrayed her. All those years, he was lying to her.

He said that he won't touch even a single strand of hair, that no harm will be done to Soifon if she would just follow his will and agree to undergo therapy with him.

He said that he will make Yoruichi better.

He said he will make Yoruichi stronger.

He said that he won't do anything to Soifon, but he did.

Well, it turns out that before Yoruichi come to terms and made an agreement with him. He already made a move.

That old bastard hurt her little helpless china doll.

But then, she also did. She defiled the little girl.

So what's the difference of them two?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

He's a monster, so was she.

So, she can't really hate him, because he was a mirror of herself.

Hating him is hating herself.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Sir." Gin bowed his head as a sign of respect when he sees Yammamoto coming out of the room.

"Bring her to the guest room, and have Dr. Unohana to come over. She may have broken her right arm."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I must take my leave then."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Ah.. Ha. m..mooore.!"

"Fuck! you taste so good." Kuukaku said after licking her fingers, tasting the writhing delinquent girl under her.

"Please!" Orihime cried out. "I'm so close."

Kuukaku smirked. "But I like seeing you writhe like that."

"Do-Don't teaaaase, please babe!"

"You're not being a good girl. Behave. I promise I'll make you feel so good."

Kuukaku grabbed the dildo on her strap-on, opening a sachet of lube before spreading it evenly.

"Do you want me to fuck you so hard Orihime?"

The girl bit her lip, nodding unceremoniously.

"You're such a bad girl. Tell me how badly you need me."

Kuukaku leaned down. Their bodies pressed together.

"Umff..I..I.."

Kuukaku sucked Orihime's earlobe, making it hard for the orange-haired girl to think.

Orihime let out a gasp when Kuukaku pinched her erect nipple.

"Please, I need you to fuck me."

Kuukaku positioned the tip of the dildo in Inoue's hot dripping pussy.

Orihime instinctively spreads her legs wider.

"Kids these days." Kuukaku muttered. "Always so impatient."

She then dragged the tip of the dildo upwards, making it caress the sensitive bundle.

Inoue arched her back when she felt the dildo slides on her engorged clit, her hands gripping on Kuukaku's shoulders.

_Holy shit! That was hot! Damn those tits!_

Kuukaku attacked Inoue's breasts. Licking, sucking, and pinching. All the while, while she was grinding the tip of the dildo on the girl's clit.

"hmmp! Aahhh! yes! fuck me! fuck my pussy, baby! please."

Kuukaku groaned. _I can't neglect my princess needs when she talks to me like that!_

"As you wish."

Kuukaku maneuvered the dildo inside Inoue with one hard thrust, making the girl scream underneath her.

"Ah! yes!"

She continuously thrusts like a sexually frustrated dog in and out of Inoue's pussy.

"Fuck, you're so wet!"

"Kuukaku, aaah, you're sooo good! more!"

Kuukaku held Inoue by her waist using her left hand, she then uses her right thumb to massage Inoue's clitoris. Successfully enhancing the pleasure Inoue feels.

Inoue countered every thrust Kuukaku made. Her hips bucking wildly to meet Kuukaku's.

"Oh yeah, baby. you're so good. Aaahhh, yeah. Oh god!Oh god! yeaaaah! Oooh baby"

Inoue arched her back wildly, her eyes wide with lust and sexual high.

"Oh god! Don't stop! Don't stop! hmpp! Nggh! Oh baby you feel so good"

Kuukaku gritted her teeth. She was exhausted but still continues thrusting until Orihime came down from her climax.

Kuukaku plopped down beside Inoue, both panting hard from the exhaustion.

"This is the first time you talked dirty to me." Kuukaku said in mild amusement.

Orihime blushed a deep red.

"Do you..do you not like it?" She asked shyly, avoiding Kuukaku's gaze.

"I don't like it Orihime. I love it, it's kinda hot. It makes me want to fuck you more."

"Another round then?" Orihime asked.

"Last time I checked, I was the one initiating these kind of activities." Kuukaku let out a laugh.

"But you know what Orihime? You don't have to ask me. I won't get tired of fucking you ."

Kuukaku said before capturing Orihime's lips with her own.

*Phone ringing!*

"Damn!"

"It's okay baby, answer it. I know you're a busy woman."

"You bet I am, but I won't be tired of making time to spend with you."

"Stop it, Kuukaku. You're going to have me make you force to marry me if you won't stop talking to me like that."

"Well, that sounds nice." Kuukaku replied before stealing one more kiss.

"Hey, Isane! What's up?"

(Hi, do you know where Yoruichi is?)

"No, why are you asking?"

(Retsu, ah I mean Dr. Unohana is asked to come over to the Tenshiheisoban)

Kuukaku's eyes widened in disbeleif.

"Damn, I got a bad feeling about this."

(I know, me too. That's why I called you immediately after knowing Dr. Unohana's appointment.)

"Thanks for letting me know, Isane."

(No problem, please do check Yoruichi.)

"I will, bye."

"What's the matter?" Inoue asked.

"I need to go. I'm sorry. I have an emergency meeting."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Laight - Done reading 'Beautiful Tribulatons' :) Btw, it broke my heart to see Soifon with Ggio. I just...can't take it! I mean yeah, seiously. I was like T-T Noooooooooooooo! Whyyyy?! but then I know you have tricks up on your sleeve muhahaha How are you feeling right now? p.s. my job sucks..**

**Soi Yo - I'm falling in love with you. No, seriously. You're too sweet. It's kind of addicting hahaha :) Thanks for inspiring me. **

**SQUALO KING - Isane Kuukau Hmm that's a bit hard lols :D let's see. **

**FongShihoin - We'll see :) You know, when I happen to read a fiction in which Yoruichi and Soifon got other partners (except Kisuke haha I'm weird) It breaks my heart, literally. **

**Sciani - Another chapter showcasing her grand father's bitchiness... :)**

**Collie-loves-yuri - neat chapter you say?! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows hehe. SoifonXTia moment coming up next! :3 **

**A/N: Favorite/Follow/Review Thanks!**

**L0698706**

Team YoruSoi for the win! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya, Hi there! :) There's a problem with my vision these past two weeks, simple conjunctivitis leads to dilated pupils and 20/200 vision. Talking about farsightedness, but I'm getting okay now. My vision now is 20/30. ****Missed ya'll.**

**#Unfinished chapter. Part I.**

Tia arrived earlier than I had expected her to be. She slowly approached me, not saying anything but her eyes told otherwise.

She was frantically searching my body, not in a lustful way though.

"I'm fine, Tia."

She released a sigh of relief, but suddenly her breath hitched which leaves me curious.

"What?" I asked her. I'm starting to feel insecure. I mean, is there something on my face?

But the thing is,

She wasn't looking at my face.

She was staring

.

.  
>At my neck...<p>

Holy ffuuu. You're so going to pay for this Shihoin, Yoruichi.

I am wearing simple teen's clothing, jeans and a hanging tee but the thing is, I left Yoruichi's jacket inside her car, which made the hickeys she so enjoyed giving me this morning, on display for everybody to see.

What the...

Now, I know why people are staring. They must be really thinking that I am Yoruichi's little slut, and maybe that is also the reason as to why Yoruichi was grinning dumbly at me from time to time.

Yoruichi, you bitch...

I am fully aware of the heat creeping on my cheeks, and I'm fighting the urge to use my hands to fan myself. I feel hot, from embarrassment or being love-sick, I'm not sure.

I need to get a grip.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment to gather enough courage.

I can't let Tia know how much those marks means to me. Wait what? I mean I can't let her know who put those marks on me. No scratch that, I mean I don't want Tia to think those marks affected me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked her, my tone a little bit snobbish, demanding her to say there's none.

She dragged her eyes away from my neck to stare on my eyes.

She hesitated for a moment.

A moment that felt like years but just three seconds in reality.

"No, I mean there's nothing."

"Good, let's get going then." I said before turning away from her too quickly.

She was still standing there, dumbstruck.

I almost felt bad about making her feel like, like... I mean I slapped her position in her face...and I used my position to my advantage to silence her, to avoid her questioning gaze.

She followed me after snapping out of her thoughts.

"Wait."

I stop dead on my tracks. What now? I really want to go.

When I turn, I took a step back instinctively. She's already behind me, how the hell did Tia catch up to me that fast? My thoughts went blank when she removed her red scarf and placed it around my neck, her eyes boring into mine. I can't stand her stare so I just averted my gaze on the crowd of shoppers behind her.

That. That was... nice?

Before I were able to mutter a small thanks, she's already on the go.

Wait, did I see rejection in her face? Was that, hurt?

That's pretty much the same expression she had when I told her to leave me and Yoruichi alone.

Never mind, maybe I'm just imagining things.

We're on our way to the meeting with the Shihoin's. I checked my wrist watch, 6:56pm. Woah, time flies too damn fast.

I am sitting in front, on the passenger's seat.

I haven't thanked her about the scarf yet. Oh, god! it smelled like her..

My phone buzzed.

A message from Yoruichi  
>I can't make it tonight. I'm on my way to Tokyo.<p>

I am quite disappointed. How can I survive the extremely boring conversation without her? Knowing my mom, everything that went out of her mouth is about business, investments, etcetera.

Why leave me alone out in the cold at a time like this?

Okay, I'll stop being overly dramatic.

But, seriously.

She always leave.

.

.

.

.

.

Especially at times when I needed her the most.

Oh well, maybe she's on her way to screw pussies. The grip that I have on my phone, tightened.

"Are you alright?" Tia asked, pulling me out of my aggressive state.

"Ah, yes. Thanks for the scarf by the way."

"It's yours, keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"I like seeing it on you." She whispered.

"I heard that, Tia." I slipped, the words came out of my mouth before I were able to hold it.

And then she gave me this apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She said but my mind did not process what she had just mentioned. I'm still too caught up with her smile.

"You're smiling." I said in an amused tone

"Yes?" She answered unsurely.

"You're smiling!" I squeaked.

"What, do you not want me to smile? Isn't that allowed?."

"Uh, sorry. It's just, I'm not used in seeing you smile. I mean when we're in the club, you're looking at me like I was your prey or something." Shit, I fucking slipped again.

And I thought she was offended but she laughed.

And I ended up blushing and grinning like crazy.

The mood instantly lightened and I am grateful. It felt suffocating moments ago.

"I must have scared the shit out of you."

No, You turned me on! "Uh, not that much." I replied sheepishly

She gave me this seat squirming gaze, almost like Yoruichi's, almost. I see a flash of hunger there, or I thought I did.

"And thanks for saving me, by the way."

"You're welcome, Lois."

I stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't smiling at all.

"Please tell me you did not just threw a superman pun at me."

"Well, I just did." She said, grinning wildly without taking her eyes off the road.

"You're unbelievable." I gaped at her, not believing that this hot chick was a superhero geek.

"Have you watched justice league?"

I put my right palm on my face. God, no. This is not happening "please stop" I pleaded.

"Iron man is super cool but I think Captain America is hot...l mean do you see his...

"Tia!" I whined.

We ended up chatting about random things, making sure to avoid talking about personal stuff, like my hickeys, hah! Laughing about silly things, simply enjoying each other's presence.

Maybe this day is not that worst after all.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Not much is changed." I whispered as the Shihoin's Estate came into my view.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, five years ago." I answered, my eyes still fixed outside the window.

Tia hummed, it took her a while so I assumed she won't answer.

But she did,

"Me too." a pause. "three days ago."

I chuckled. "You know what, I'm starting to like your signature sense of humor."

Tia does this thing when she jokes about something. She keeps a straight face and a monotone voice. You would never know that you've been tricked.

Wicked.

"You'll get used to it." She said, her expression is priceless. It was so emotionless**.**

**A/N: My eyes is still hypersensitive to light. #vampireeyes haha! I wish xD**

**Talk to you next chappie! Part II #Soon**

**Laight - small heart attack you say? I died inside xD I can take HaliYoru but Soi and Ggio? uh, god noooooooooo hahaha Well, it did made the story more exciting :) Soifon's personality is badass! supercool can't wait for their reunion. The stitches are itchy you say? Well, I'm glad to know that ahahaha it means your wound is healing... It would be awesome if we're on the same workplace though, we're going to talk about yorusoi all daaaaaaaay long and other yuri pairings as well...**

**Sciani - That's a very good idea! :D haha We'll see... and yes, there would be a GinRan moment in the near future. I always daydream about them 'going at it' haha okay I am really a perv... *sighs but Rangiku and Gin is so fucking hot I just can't get enough of them xD **

**Soi Yo - Don't worry we're going to bite Yamma's ass one day. He's going to fall!...I'm gonna be honest with you, I am totally embarrassed while writing that smut scene xD I am a little bit ashamed ha! It was rushed but I'm glad that you appreciate it :) I want SOi to dominate Yoruichi someday *winks and Thanks.**

**Guest 1- They'll eventually get together my friend. Soon. :)**

**Guest 2- Ah, Tia Halibell. Of course she'll end up with someone, I don't want to waste such beauty... :)**

**Eliza - Tia will stick around Soi for the mean time *grinninglikeamadman**

**Again, Thank ya'll for your time and Patience.**

**#Review/Follow/Favorite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, I can already feel Halloween muhahahaha**

**My birthday is coming up soon nyaha! :D**

**This is it. PART II :) **

"Lisa, what have you done?"

"What did I do?" Lisa asked innocently to Satoshi.

"You used the money that you blackmailed me for having a whore escort my daughter-in-law?! Are you crazy?"

"Uncle, first of all she is not a whore. It was just her cover."

"How can you be so sure? I have her followed. She's a fucking member of Espadas."

"Who might be this someone that you have followed Ryu?"

"Father." Satoshi's eyes softened.

"Mr. Shihoin, I had Shaolin escorted by Ms. Natasha's insistence, but Uncle Ryu doesn't seem to trust the person that I had assigned." Lisa interjected.

"And who might be this person?"

"Her name is Tia, Tia Hallibel with the code name of Third."

"And she is a member of Espadas, don't leave that part Lisa." Ryu spat.

"I can see no problems with that, Ryuichi Satoshi. I suggest to leave it be."

Ryu bit his lip. He wants to rip that beard off his father's face, and that smug look on Lisa's face doesn't help him control his anger.

"Come with me, Lisa. I have a word for you, and by the way Satosh,i don't be late. Natasha is already on her way here, as well as her daughter."

Satoshi gave a weak nod, and then Yamamoto is already on his way with Lisa following behind him, not after muttering a... "Don't worry uncle, I won't let anything happen to her."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Kuukaku got out of her Lamborghini clumsily, eyes wide with worry. She was frantically running towards the large double doors when it suddenly opened, followed by the sight of Dr. Unohana, Retsu.

"Retsu, I mean Dr. Unohana. Is everything alright?"

"There's no need to be so formal with me, Kuukaku-san. She is already fine."

"What do you mean by already fine? Is she unconscious before?"

"Well, yes. She was badly beaten and heavily bruised. I tried to ask her what happened but she just shrugged it off.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well, she looked like she was gang raped for twelve days by fourteen men."

Kuukaku's mouth slightly parted in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's twice he number of Cinderella's fiends"

"Language, Kuukaku." Retsu scolded her playfully.

"Well, I'm glad that to know that she's fine. Thank you, Retsu."

"No need to thank me, just paying the debt that I owe you."

"I'm not Isane's mother. I am just a mere friend that set you two up in blind dating. Express your appreciation to her mom."

"I'm still in debt with you. The night we fought, Isane practically devoured you on your couch but you brought her back to me untouched."

"She told you about that?!"

"Yes, well apparently that's for the second night that she was with you. I don't have any idea what happened during the first night."

"We didn't, do more than 'that'."

"I know, the marks stopped above her collar bone."

Kuukaku sighed in relief.

"I guess it's settled then. I'll go ahead and check up on Yoruichi."

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean check up on Yoruichi?" A familiar voice chimed in.

"Hi, are you Yoruichi's?" Retsu asked.

Soifon was confused. _What is she asking me? Am I Yoruichi's? Say what?_ She was about to ask what does the Doctor mean when Kuukaku answered for her.

"She is the daughter of Yamamoto's business partner, Ms. Natasha, and apparently they're invited for dinner."

Yoruichi don't do relationships. That's why she's asked if she was Yoruichi's, not Yoruichi's girlfriend or something...

Soifon is a little bit confused. Kuukaku could have said sister-in-law but she didn't.

"I see. Ah, where's my manners. My name is Retsu Unohana, I am Yoruichi's private Doctor."

"My name is Soifon. It was nice to meet you Dr. Unohana."

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave then." Unohana took another glance at both girls before going on her way.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"What happened to Yoruichi?" Soifon asked worriedly.

"We'll see in a bit."

"She said she was in Tokyo."

"Well, she's not." Kuukaku answered, but it seems that the little girl is talking more to herself than to her.

"Why would she lie to me?"

"She's just protecting you." Kuukaku whispered sadly.

The young girl continued to rant about things that's why Kuukaku decided to shift the poor girl's attention.

"Hey, Soibee. Where's your baby sitter.?"

And that successfully distracted the girl off of her train of thoughts.

"First of all, she's not my baby sitter. She's my friend and I'm Soifon, not Soibee."

"No need to go sarcastic on me, babe."

Soifon glared at the older woman who just smirked at her in return.

"Fine, call me Soibee. Just don't call me babe again, that's disgusting."

"You haven't answered my question yet, Soibee."

Soifon huffed. "She's with Lisa, I don't know where exactly."

"You're too old for a baby sitter anyway. Don't worry, if you get lost kid just call me."

Kuukaku grabbed Soifon's phone and dialed her own number.

"Bitch."

"Yes, yes I am." Kuukaku grinned.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Kuukaku and Soifon stood by the doorway of Yoruichi's bedroom, dumbfounded to see no one in there.

"She's not here."

"Of course, she's not." A sly voice answered.

Kuukaku glared at the silver-haired fox-faced guy.

"Where is she? Ichimaru."

Soifon stayed silent. There's something odd about this guy, and he looks too familiar to her. Like, she have known him for a while now. Unfortunately, she can't remember when or where exactly.

Gin stayed unfazed by the fire woman's glare.

"Alright, alright. Stop looking at me like that, you're not my type. Plus, it's creepy." Gin said in a singsong shit.

"Motherfucker, as if I'll let you have a taste of m..."

"Please, stop it right there." Soifon pleaded.

.

.

Gin led them in which Kuukaku hopes, to Yoruichi's whereabouts.

"Why are you helping us, Gin?." Kuukaku whispered to Gin.

"I'm not helping you. I was just curious." His grin widened.

Kuukaku took a glance at the unsuspecting girl, following behind them quietly.

"You really are a motherfucker, sir."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**GUEST ROOM**

And there the princess was. Sleeping soundly, wait, no. It was more like passed out from exhaustion at the center of the king size bed.

Gin was leaning on the door frame, watching intently on what was about to unfold.

Soifon can't believe what she was seeing.

Yoruichi's body was wrapped up in bandages. She looked exactly like one of the mummies in the mummies returned.

"What happened to her.?" She gulped. This is too much for her to take in.

They were together earlier, and Yoruichi was perfectly fine, and here she was now, passed out, with bandages all over her body.

"I don't know." Kuukaku thought it's the best if she won't answer and let Yoruichi to be the one to break the news to her.

If Yoruichi would.

Yoruichi's face has little cuts here and there. Soifon's gaze softens, and she tries to fight the tears from streaming down her face.

Something stirred within her, it pained her to see Yoruichi like this. It's much better to see her alive and kicking than this.

It was so not Yoruichi at all. That sleeping figure is weak and vulnerable.

And then she realized, that Yoruichi is just as fragile as she is.

Before she knew it, she was at Yoruichi's side, clutching at the sleeping figure's right hand, gently interlacing their fingers together.

She investigated the damage further. Yoruichi's left thigh is bandaged as well, more bruises and lacerations on the upper part of the body.

Kuukaku watched the scene unfold before her and sighed inwardly in relief. Well, at least the girl she's dying for do care about her well-being.

"Gin, wait outside. We need to talk." Kuukaku said, her vision still focused on the girls in front of her.

"Aye, maam."

Kuukaku heard the door close.

"Soifon, don't tell this to anyone yet. I mean don't mention this over dinner. I know you have questions, but I'm sure she has reasons why she wants to keep this a secret."

Soifon nodded. "I won't say any thing, as long as you'll help me."

"What is it?"

"Is there any way you could bring her back to her place this morning?."

"I'd be more than happy to help you with that, Soibee."

"Thank you. I want to stay with her until she's fully healed."

"Don't mention it. Just survive this dinner with the oldies, will ya?"

"Of course."

_You know what, I don't want to leave Yoruichi's side, plus I can't sneak out if Tia's around._

"Wait."

"Now, what?"

"I'll go with you. I don't want to leave Yoruichi alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**free of lyfe - I'm glad you're enjoying this :D**

**Sciani - Next chappie will be solely for YoruSoi hehe :) Thanks for your patience with me by the way haha..**

**Soi Yo - Next chappie will be focused on Yoruichi and Soifon aaaand a worried Tia Hallibel :D **

**Hey, guys... can I add you on facebook? xD **

**A/N: Review, Follow, Favorite... :)**


	14. The return of the comeback haha

**We haven't seen each other for ages! xD :) Wazzup? **

Yoruichi thought she have died after the beating, just to be woken up with the sight she's seeing right now. It was totally worth it.

If her body is not hurting the way it is right now, she might have thought that she's dead or probably dreaming, but when she tried to reached for the girl's hand her whole body ached.

She never thought that she still have a chance to be with the girl's presence. I mean, after all that she had done to her, and right now that girl is sleeping peacefully. Yoruichi never thought seeing a girl drool in her sleep will make her heart melt, she was in awe, the young girl she once knew never really changed, she just grew up, strong and so undeserving to be with a failure like 'her'.

Yoruichi's happiness is cut short when the reality of the situation hit her with full force. Soifon was here with her, inside her room, in one of her houses, alone.

She should be with her mom, at Shihoin's mansion, under the care of Tia the fuck Hallibel.

_Shit, I can't even remember what day is it or how long I have been sleeping._ Yoruichi winced from the pain when she tried to shift her body into a sitting position, in which she failed to do so. She dropped her head on her pillows in defeat, her body seeking comfort at the softness of her bed.

She's getting tired of this shit, of her grandfather's bull. She closed her eyes, her lungs letting out an air of defeat and annoyance.

Why is Soifon here with her?! For god's sake, she was the last person Yoruichi wanted to see. She never wanted to be seen like this by anyone. She never wanted to be seen during this kind of moments. Yes, she is fucked up but she doesn't want to be seen when she was the one being fucked up.

What if Soifon is here because she pitied her? Yoruichi unknowingly clutched at the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

She doesn't need anybody to pity her. She doesn't need anyone to support her because she is Yoruichi Shihoin, and she is independent in her own way.

She doesn't like being not secured. She needs to be in control of everything. She must know how things will play out, because that's what she is, a master strategist, a being with an extreme ability to play the right cards.

She's not like this pathetic, insecure, unstable, hypersexual demon. When did she ever change? When did she start to 'eyefuck' every god damn black haired girls she sees? When did she become like this?

From all of the possible scenarios to be wake up on, she finds this. The very thing she dreaded the most, being pathetic, useless, and overly dramatic.

And that what she is exactly doing right now.

A low rumble escaped Yoruichi's mouth, and that was enough to wake the girl sleeping beside her bed on a chair.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 's POV-.-.-.-.-**

Soifon woke up from a weird sound. _Wait why am I not in the hotel room? _

Soifon stretched her arms after stifling a full-blown yawn, when she suddenly found hazel brown irises staring at her intensely.

At first she just blinked and stared back, believing that it was just her imagination playing tricks with her once again. Just like before, during the time Yoruichi stopped communicating with her.

And she suddenly realize that she was in Japan because of the arranged marriage of 'their' parents and that this Yoruichi that she is currently seeing is 100% real.

Yoruichi looks scary right now. Her hands gripping the bed sheets, her intense eyes sending shivers on Soifon's spine, her stoic expression made her a little bit intimidating. Oh, I see. Not a morning person huh Soi thought.

Soifon can't help but think how hot Yoruichi is with those bandages and piercing hazel brown eyes staring intently at her.

She can't stand it so she looked away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 's POV-.-.-.-..**

I tilted my head to the right, waiting for Soi's reaction. It was specifically at times like these that I hated myself the most, hurting the people I love, I seemed to be naturally gifted for it.

I am trying though but I can't really help it. The way she turns away when I looked at her made me want to devour her even more. This sick thoughts should be gone now, I got into a lot of girl's pants recently, trying to find away to forget this desire, this perverse thoughts that I have for my 'sister', supposed-to-be-sister.

I want us to start all over again but I seemed to made that impossible during the very first night that I saw her at that club. When I saw her staring at Tia for quite some time with that kind of expression, my blood runs cold. I really want us to have a healthy relationship, a perfect relationship that sisters should have.

Grandpa said that I ruined this girl's life by spoiling her mind and body a few years ago, that Soifon won't be able to love or open up with other people because of me. I felt sick and dirty, but I do love her, I loved her and I am currently am.

We did take it a bit too far then, I mean who goes into a business trip with your mom and ended up having sex with the business partner's son or daughter of sondaughter for lack of a better word.

But we do have a connection, a spark.

That's just unfortunate. Of all of the girls out there, I just happened to fall in love with the daughter of my grandfather's choice for my father.

Life is complicated for a long time now, this is just weird. Who fucks your sister-in-law behind your mother-in-law and father? Yeah, that is me, Sheesh. Well, I didn't. I mean I wasn't able to…continue what I had planned to do the very first time I saw her.

I am still waiting for a response or a small talk that would be initiated from her side, but I'm already waiting for too long so I decided to speak.

"Why are you here?"

Cold, yes I do believe but I really don't like the idea that she's here because I'm weak, because she pitied me. That's just unforgivable, and I'm angry for myself for letting my grandpa overpower me, but what the hell can I do if he's promising a very truthful accident set up of Soifon's death in my face?

"Why did you lie to me?" She bite back.

Shoot, that's a loaded question, so I just stared at her intently, not giving her any chance to see through me like an open book.

"I asked you first, and this will be the last time that I will be asking you. Why are you here?" I asked in a low and irritated tone.

"I asked Kuukaku to bring us here."

"Us?" my eyebrow raised to intimidate.

I can see her body shiver and tremble slightly with the look that I am giving her right now. I swear I could see how turned on she was, I wanted to just devour her right then and…

I shook my head.

Stop it, brain.

"Yes, I asked her to bring us here so I can watch you closely."

"Watch me closely? For what purpose?" I'm not gonna lie that made me chuckle internally for a moment.

"You lied to me."

"And what made you think that I wouldn't lie to you or you can prevent my lies by being here with me?"

"I'm going to rediscover you." She said it quietly but it felt like I was hit by a school bus full of fuckin kids.

It was so long ago that I almost forgot how she looked like when she's pretty darn serious.

I know she's hurting too but she's stubborn and I am stubborn. This will be a bit hard for the two of us.

**-.-.-.-. 's POV-.-.-.-.-.**

"How are you feeling right now?" I managed to ask after a few moment of silence. She never answered my question as to why would she lie to me and I haven't answered hers as well.

I can't tell her why, but I feel that I was to blame. Pure instincts though. I feel like she's been through a lot, but so am I. And I'm still angry over what she had done to me for a very long time.

She doesn't even say sorry, no explanation, no nothing, at all. Am I really that unimportant to her? Uh, never mind. Right now I just want to focus on making her injuries heal.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Yoruichi answered in a mocking tone.

Uh this woman will be the death of me.

"Yoruichi, just please answer me so I can have Dr. Unohana or Isane come here afterwards."

"No, I'm fine. Please get out of my room."

I sighed heavily. Just a little bit more and I'll add one more to your injuries.

"Don't be too stubborn."

"You don't have any right to order me, I said get out."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I looked at her pointedly. Two can play this game. I gave her a devious smirk.

"Are you seriously telling me that? Well, as far as I can see, you couldn't even get up and do some shit. Face it, Yoruichi. You need me." I said enchantingly, emphasizing the three words in her face.

I went out of the room as soon as possible. Shit, where did my confidence came from? Uh, my right hand is currently clutching my chest, trying to slow down the insane beating of my heart.

**-.-.-. 's-.-.-.-.**

And here I am, left alone in my own room. Stunned and speechless..

_Face it, Yoruichi. You need me._

**Please bear with me. I am struggling with life issues as of the moment. **

**Follow, favorite and #Review **

p.s. Thank you so much Soi Yo for asking, I really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Trying to be on schedule xD :) One chapter per week**

**No Beta, English = 2nd language. #unedited**

I am still trying to cool down my insanely fast heart beat after the first conversation that we have for today. Uh why does she have to be so stubborn?!

I was just trying to understand her. Why wouldn't she let me? This is so frustrating. I just want to know why. I demand to know why she dumped me after I gave myself to her. The reason as to why would she broke her promise and lie.

I know her enough to say that she's not a liar. Yes, she's fucked up, and stubborn, and playful, and manipulative, and a lot of things but never a liar.

Or

maybe I am the one who is being stubborn. Maybe she never really liked me, or even loved me. Maybe I was just too blind to see what she really feels for me.

I clenched my fists unknowingly. I tried to set aside those kind of thoughts, I need to focus on Yoruichi. Right, Yoruichi. Awake. Breakfast.

I was about to make breakfast for Yoruichi when my phone vibrated.

Shit, please don't be from Tia. I already received 13 missed calls from her and of course I ignored all of her calls.

I'm sorry Tia but I need to do this. Yoruichi need this. We need this.

I sighed in relief when I saw Kuukaku's name on my phone screen.

"Hello." I answered. My voice is hoarse and husky because I haven't had enough sleep last night. I want to make sure Yoruichi is fine, that I'll be there if ever she is hurting or need something. Okay, maybe trying to stay up all night wasn't a good idea, but I was mesmerized by her.

She looks so innocent and content when sleeping. She looked like a goddess. I spent the whole night admiring the view. I haven't had enough chance to really look at her upon arriving here in Tokyo. Everything is a mess. Everything that happened so far is a jumble of lies, overactive hormones, mixed emotions, and confusion.

I want us to start all over again.

"Hey, what's up?"

"She's awake." I answered after a short period of silence. Of course she'll be checking for Yoruichi.

"Look, I can take care of Yoruichi. You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to force this upon you."

"Uh no, I'm good. It's fine really. This is my choice. I was the one who burdened you when I asked you to sneak us out." I was kind of confused as to why would she ask if I really want to do this when I was the one who thought of this. That's ridiculous.

"Are you sure? Look, it's not that I don't trust you or something. It's just that Yoruichi can be kind of unpredictable sometimes"

I can hear anxiety in her voice, like she's silently begging for me to back out as early as possible.

"Kuukaku, look if things got worse or if there's something wrong that'll happen, I'll call you. You'll be the first person to know."

I heard her sigh. I can imagine her running her fingers over her messy hair in frustration. She and Yoruichi are very much alike when it comes to mannerisms.

"Fine." She huffed. "Make sure you'll keep me updated."

Demanding and bossy. I swear this two could be sisters from their past lives!

"Oh, and I asked Isane to come over every other day to check on Yoruichi. She'll be coming over today."

I nodded even though I know she wouldn't see me. Weird.

And she hangs up, like she saw what I just did.

I placed the phone back in my pocket when I saw Yoruichi on my peripheral vision.

She was holding her broken arm with her right hand, her weight being supported by the wall

I almost shouted. Almost. My heart leaped when I saw her there. She's injured badly for fuck sakes!

"What are you doing?" Crawling on walls, what are you spiderman? I asked sarcastically.

Her eyes widened, being caught red handed and all. I don't know if she flinched because of my tone of voice or she was just shocked.

"I..was just..I am hungry, breakfast." She stutters when she looked at me in the eyes.

"I am making breakfast. You should have stayed in your room."

This time when she flinched, I don't know if it's because of me or her body is just hurting.

"R-ight, room. Stay in my room. I'll go." She bit her lip.

I looked at her, confused and all. What happened to her?

Kuukaku is right, she's too unpredictable.

When she turned around, I can see the real state of the lacerations on her back. Holy shit.

I made my way beside her quickly. I took her good arm, her right arm and placed it over my head, above my shoulder so that she could lean on me.

My right hand is holding her right hand that was above my shoulder, my left arm around her waist. Okay so can I be a professional nurse now?

I was about to gently place her on her bed just to feel something poking my left thigh.

Both of us stopped moving. We just literally froze.

This is the moment that I realized that we are way to close. Our faces inches away, if it weren't for her horrified expression, I would have leaned down and kiss her.

I was just about to ask what's the matter when she suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

Okay, this is getting a bit too weird.

Yoruichi's face reddened.

"Uh, do you have a fever?"

She shook her head.

"Could you please close your eyes, turn around, and go out."

"What's the matter?" I asked her, concern evident in my voice.

I retreated for a bit giving some space in between us when I saw it.

"Well, this is awkward. Uh, I'll be outside?" Wait what? Did I just give her permission to ask me to help her with the so called morning wood?

"I should have brought you to the shower room. Are you, are you on your way there earlier?" I can feel my guilt creeping up.

Yoruichi just nodded. She can't do anything with it. She can't lay herself down on her bed, and I'm still holding her in sitting position, my hands on her upper and lower back. Awkward.

"But how would you.. I mean you're injured and uh, never mind." I mean how could she take care of it? Even if she had successfully arrived to the shower room, she can't. I mean she's injured. That'll be painful. I shook my head to remove the unwanted thoughts.

"Let's put you down first."

I gently scooted her body up so that her head would be perfectly placed above the pillows; I laid her completely down afterwards.

I cleared my throat and put on a stoic expression. "So how would you plan to take care of it?"

"I don't know? Maybe just put some ice on it."

I know Yoruichi. She's a very sexual person. I mean she had a lot of those girls. Aha! Yeah she has lots of them. That's it! As much as I wanted to just shove some god damn ice in her pants, she's already in too much pain to experience discomfort on her lower region.

"Maybe we could have someone take care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Call one of your girls or you know have a professional take care of it."

Yoruichi sighed. "Actually that was what I always do, but the thing is I don't want to be seen like this." She answered bitterly. "Can you please give me ice cubes?"

"Ice cubes, okay. Just give me one moment."

I returned after half a minute with ice cubes on a bowl.

"Here, ice cubes." I can clearly see the discomfort in her face.

"Thanks, could you please put it on my bedside table."

"I can put it in your pants."

"You'll just make it worse. Actually you just made it worse right now." The picture of Soifon's hands inside her pants flashed through her mind and her body shivered.

"You know what, let's just get this over with so I can make breakfast, I'm getting really hungry, and I'm grumpy when hungry. Follow my lead."

"What?" She looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Close your eyes and don't you dare move." I crawled on top of her bed, gently spreading her legs apart so I can settle myself in between.

"What are you?"

"Stop talking!" I shouted and miraculously she did.

She's wearing a black boxer shorts and an over sized tee shirt. I sighed. There's no other way. I need to take care of this.

I was about to remove her boxer short when we heard a knock.

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

Yoruichi opened her eyes and I can see that her breathing is now labored. Her piercing eyes burning with anticipation and lust.

I gave her an apologetic look before running the fuck to the door.

"Hey, How are Soifon?"

"Tatsuki?"

We looked at each other stupidly.

"Uh, you know Yoruichi?"

"Yes, I am her, friend. And you?"

"We're business partners." _Oh shit_ "I mean our parents are, and we are also friends but we're not that close, I mean we've met at a very young age."

"Are you here to attend the wedding of her father?" She looked rather unconvinced.

"Actually her father's fiancé is my mother." _And I'm gonna be her sweet little sister._

Tatsuki sighed and chuckled a bit.

I can't help it so I also let out a nervous laugh.

"I just, I thought you are one of her, you know."

I want to hear it from her and I don't have any idea about Yoruichi's activities so I play dead.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me hesitantly before smiling. "I think I can tell you since you're gonna be her sister-in-law so I know I can trust you."

"Before we do that, why don't we get inside first?"

And then while I'm making breakfast for the three of us, Tatsuki told me how she and Yoruichi met, how Yoruichi picks-up her girls, how she was a monster in bed, how bossy she was, and possessive, and commanding, and so on and so forth.

And I found out that Tatsuki is the newest in her collection.

After making breakfast, I politely asked Tatsuki to bring food and eat together with Yoruichi inside her room, in which she gladly accepted.

I'm both glad and not glad at Tatsuki's appearance.

She did provide me information/details about Yoruichi's bullshits and she also saved me from taking care of little Yoruichi's morning rebellion.

They took up to 1 hour and 45 minutes. At that time I'm currently watching Netflix on her flat screen TV with the volume on max. I don't wanna hear anything. I

I'm not jealous or envious of Tatsuki,in fact I pitied her. Yoruichi is a monster. The thing that is eating me up inside is why would she let Yoruichi do that to her?

Yoruichi made it clear to her that they won't be having a romantic relationship, and she did sign papers or whatever like she is some sort of commodity that can be bought or rented.

If it's just for sex, she can have someone else.

Then it dawned to me.

_Oh, shit. She's in love with Yoruichi._

_Talking about competition__._

**Many thanks to Sciani, free of lyfe, Soi Yo, and to everyone for being patient and for giving this story a chance to be discovered and appreciated.**

**Follow/Favorite #Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter / How's your twenty-fifteen going so far? mine's uneventful but time-consuming as well.**

**Well, life is really time-consuming, especially work, it eats 10 hours of your day and strip away your fun time :o ugh**

**xoxoxoxoxoxSoi-povxoxoxoxoxox**

One whole month, that'll be consisting of 30 or 31 days or even 28. Yeah, I know I'm being captain obvious.

So one whole month, that's the time it took for Yoruichi's left arm to heal, and she's not gonna be wearing those bandages anytime soon. Well, it depends if she's gonna go all Jackie Chan or something in Tokyo.

Majority of the lacerations in her body are fully healed but still, there are bruises and yellowish marks here and there. I know, because I watch over her every night.

I was the one who she showers with, _well, I am fully clothed my dear sir/madame_ the one who she wakes up to _because I make her breakfast and made sure that it will be served in her room,_ and sleep with _because I watch over her every night since the fourth night of my stay._

I managed to sleep beside her after the night that she just screamed; yeah I was speaking about the fourth night. She screamed and cried, tossed around her bed, gripping the sheets tightly with both of her hands, her breathing labored, tears falling freely from her tightly shut eyelids. She was sweating coldly.

I was downstairs at that time. I've fallen asleep watching Netflix and whatever on the couch when I heard her agonizing cry.

I was alarmed and I thought that we're being robbed but then rationality came over me and I checked the doors and windows if there's a sign of somebody entering using force but there is none, so I quickly made my way to Yoruichi, my breathing labored, I was so nervous and scared. I never heard her cry or scream like that.

My palms are sweaty when I turned the knob and pushed the door open, the first feeling that I have is relief. I mean there's no one there trying to murder her so that gave me peace, but then when I see her being distressed like that I was once again stressed, what would I do? What can I do? Why is she in pain? Is she having a heart attack? Is she having problems breathing? No, she's healthy and young. Please just be a nightmare; please just be a bad dream.

I didn't turn the lights on because she doesn't want to be seen like this. Now, it makes sense as to why she would lie to me, why she would push me away. I tried to understand her point of view, although sometimes or all of the times it doesn't even make any sense. It was like she's having these issues that you know, were not known to me yet.

I want to know why she wanted to be this way or why she has gotten this way. She's gentle and playful but never destructive before.

She's constantly pushing me away, but never physically doing so.

She's having an internal battle, and it has me on top of it.

She's not a complicated person, but she is, with me.

She's easy to be with but doesn't want to be with me.

She's a monster but is a gentle one with me.

The real question is what happened with her or to her during those five years that we're away from each other. There's a story in there, ripped out of a book. And I'll be searching for it; I need to know everything, the big picture, I need it to fully comprehend things and such.

Everything is fucked up.

I know deep down that I love her, I never loved anybody the way I loved her. Well, the truth is I never gave anyone the chance to strip away Yoruichi's hold on me, over me but still I hate her so with my whole being, but it won't change the fact that she got me the first time we met, and it won't change anytime soon.

I don't want to be selfish, and right now, I'm gonna be what she needs me to be.

I slowly made my way to her, watching her intently while letting myself calm down a little, If I were to do this, I need to do it calmly.

I put my left hand above her right knuckle, when she shifted and let go of the sheets, I held her hand, squeezing it tightly and reassuringly. She's still in pain, so I decided to wake her up.

I leaned down, my right hand cupping her face.

"Yoruichi" I whispered but she still continuously tossed, so I change my position.

I laid on the bed beside her, on her right side to avoid her broken left arm. I put my head atop her right shoulder, my right arm around her mid-section; I can feel her breathing slowly calming down now.

I know the movement woke her up, and I look up to her, and she's looking at me with wide eyes. I never said anything though, never asked anything because I don't want to push her. All I need her to know is that I'm here for her. I gave her this loving look and a small smile to calm her down.

We laid down for awhile.

After several minutes, I leaned up, preparing to go but not before wiping her tears away. When I was about to stand, she gently pushed me down, her right arm snaking around my waist.

I gave her a quizzical look, but still, I let her do it.

**-END**

**Hiya, I'm not going to abandon Exquisite Exhibitionism and Awakened.**

**I just need a time off to focus on certain things.**

**Thanks for those who patiently wait (I'm not a talented writer and I do appreciate you waiting, and I never really expected you guys to do so, honestly) especially Soi Yo, you never knew how much you mean to me :)**

**I'll be updating once every two weeks, so that's gonna be two times per month for all of my Yorusoi fictions **


End file.
